


Coast to Coast

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Coast to Coast series [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And its not between the boys so don't worry, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dick and a finger at once, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fish blood, Fluff, Frottage, If you want anything besides fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Angst, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, No prep really, Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Strangers to Lovers, and dorky flirting, happy stuff, inadequate prep, inappropriate lube substitutes, like mild, mild homophobia, this story is not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 32,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link writes for a travel magazine, Rhett is the maintenance guy for the house he's living in for the next month.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coast to Coast series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792894
Comments: 556
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Family illness has got me down, so I'm making myself write a happy story to lift my mood.
> 
> As always, beta credit goes to @criminalmind1927, the best and most lovely tumblr wifey in the world.

Link loved his job. Traveling and writing, and all on another person's dime? Sure,  _ American Travel _ was a newer, small magazine. But again,  _ paid _ to travel and write. It was a dream come true. 

This month he was going to Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, a beach town in the Outer Banks. It boasted multiple fishing piers, the Wright Brothers Memorial, multiple parks and nature reserves, shopping, and bustling nightlife. Had Link mentioned how much he loved his job?

He easily found the small house the magazine had rented for him and parked his rental car in the driveway and headed inside to check it out. It was a small, one bedroom cottage. There wasn't a view of the beach, but Link could smell the water and knew it was close enough to walk to and that worked for him.

The front door opened up into a small foyer, with the bedroom and bathroom to the right and living space to the left. The "kitchen" was one long counter with a microwave, coffee pot, and toaster oven, a stove, and refrigerator. The rest of the square room was the eating and living area and along the back of the house was a sunroom. The ad for the cottage boasted a pull out couch and twin bed in the sunroom, perfect for a family of five. That seemed pretty cramped for a month at a time to Link, but for just him it was more than enough. 

On the counter was a welcome letter from the homeowner with their phone numbers, emergency personnel numbers, and the cell number for the island handyman, in case something needed attention. 

Link went back to the bedroom to unpack and was pleasantly surprised by the king size bed. All in all, he was quite impressed with the cottage. He didn't know how much the magazine had spent on the place, but it was worth it, in his opinion. 

Once he was unpacked, Link headed back into town to find something to eat and get a feel for the place. He easily located the visitors center and saw plenty of signs directing him to the public beaches. Confident that he could get around well enough, at least until the morning when he went to the visitors center for a map and brochures, he stopped at a local pizza place and ordered a large meat lover's. He figured that way he had dinner and breakfast covered until he got to a grocery store some time the next day. 

After eating and putting the rest of his pizza in the refrigerator, Link decided to go find the beach. He slipped on his water socks and followed his nose. It wasn't quite a mile to the small dunes and clean, sandy beach. This stretch of beach was lined with houses and Link felt a little weird, feeling like he was walking in people's backyards, even though he knew it was all public property. 

Another half hour of walking and he realized that the sun was going down. Even though the sunset was beautiful, Link figured that he would have the whole month to see another one. Besides, he didn't want to be trying to find his way back to the cottage for the first time in the dark.

**____**

Back at the house and ready to wash off the day's travel and salty sea air, Link turned on the hot water and went to gather his night clothes, his toiletries already set out earlier. When he returned to the bathroom, the water was still ice cold. Thinking maybe the handles were switched, he tried the other one. 

With a sigh he grabbed the letter with the number for the handyman and his cell phone. He sent texts to the homeowner and the handyman-Rhett, the sheet said-telling them that he thought the water heater might be out because the shower wasn't warming up. 

Resigning himself to the cold shower, he hopped in and cleaned up as quickly as he possibly could. He was pleasantly surprised to already find a response from the handyman asking him to check the fuse box for a tripped breaker and if that didn't fix the problem to let him know. 

_ Sure, but do you have any idea where the fuse box is in this house?  _ Link texted back. 

In his own apartment and other houses he had been in, it had been in the laundry room, but this house didn't have one. Which reminded Link that he needed to at least locate a laundromat tomorrow. 

_ In the cottage it should be in the bedroom closet.  _

Link pushed aside his clothes and saw the box off to the side. He checked every breaker, but they all seemed to be in order. 

_ They're all in the on position, _ Link replied.  _ I'd have no way of knowing if one of them died or something, though.  _

Did breakers die? Link wondered. Was that the word for it? Before deciding, Link's phone buzzed in his hand. 

_ No worries. I can be by about 8:30 in the morning to check it out. Then I'll hopefully have time to pick up any parts I need and get it all fixed up tomorrow. That work for you?  _

Link groaned. It wasn't that he wasn't a morning person, but he did usually like to sleep in the day after traveling. Oh well, losing a little sleep was worth being able to take a warm shower again. He confirmed the time with Rhett and slipped into bed, reading for fifteen minutes before turning out the lamp on his nightstand and falling quickly asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett hummed as he loaded up his beat up, faded blue truck. He loved living in North Carolina. He had grown up on the Georgia coast, but when he turned 18 and his uncle in Camden had offered him a spot in his construction company, he had jumped at the chance to get out of his parent's house. Not because he didn't love his parents, but just from a teenage sense of needing to prove himself and strike out on his own. 

And it turned out that he loved the Atlantic a lot more than the Gulf. The water was bluer, the sand cleaner, and there was something else that he couldn't put a name to that made him enamored with the area. When a friend of his uncle's called him looking for a maintenance man for a few properties, Rhett again jumped at the opportunity. 

Now, five years later, he had a contract on over three quarters of the rental properties on the island. The money was good, the work was easier than construction-not that he  _ minded _ the hard work-and he got to live within walking distance of the beach. Maybe it wasn't the most glamorous of lifestyles, he still came home tired and dirty most days, but Rhett wouldn't trade it for anything. 

Today he needed to go by the McDonald cottage and check out the water heater for the new renter, then try to finish the roof he was putting on the patio over at the Farley's red beachfront house. He knew the water heater was only a few years old, so he hoped it was just a fuse or some other simple fix.

Hopping in his truck, he made the five minute drive to the cottage and parked next to the silver Corolla in the driveway. He grabbed his bag and walked to the front door, whistling as he went. 

When the door was opened, Rhett was greeted by eyes the same color blue his truck had been when it was new thirty years ago. "Good morning!" he nodded to the sleepy, yet disarmingly attractive man. "I'm Rhett. You contacted me about the water heater?"

"Link," the man introduced himself. "Thanks for coming so quickly. I was gonna offer you some coffee, but doesn't look like you need it. You're still welcome to some, of course." He gave Rhett a worn smile. 

Rhett chuckled. "I've been up since 5:50. Every morning I do a little yoga while I watch the sunrise, followed by a jog on the beach, then shower and go through my appointments for the day over breakfast."

Rhett laughed at Link's mortified expression. "Not a morning person?" Rhett teased. He didn't make a habit of getting friendly with the renters, but this guy was pretty cute, and what could a little flirting hurt? 

Link shook his head and stepped aside so Rhett could enter the house. "I  _ thought _ I was, but my definition is getting up at seven so I can get enough coffee in me to tolerate people by eight. And unfortunately for you, today I woke up at eight and haven't gotten my quota of coffee in me yet, so I apologize ahead of time."

Rhett grinned at him. "You're fine. Besides, you're on vacation, right?"

"Actually, I'm here for a job," Link said, stopping to cover a yawn with his hand. "Sorry. Although, my job  _ is _ to check out the beach and all the local touristy stuff, so it is kinda like a vacation." Link gave him a half smile and Rhett had to clear his throat to refocus and give him a reason for not responding right away. 

"Oh, really? What kind of job do you have?" he asked, opening the breaker box to take a look. 

"I write for a travel magazine," Link answered. "Or, that's the job that pays for this stuff."

"So, what? Every month you're in a new zip code? Sounds exciting." Rhett couldn't find anything wrong here, but kept fiddling around. Talking to Link was easy and enjoyable. He wasn't in a hurry to leave. 

Link laughed. "Oh, heavens no. It's a quarterly magazine, so roughly every three months I get to spend anywhere from a week to a month, depending, checking out some vacation spot. Otherwise, I'm a freelance writer and I live in Los Angeles."

"A surfer dude, huh?" Rhett asked, and motioned Link to follow him into the hallway so he could get a look at the actual heater. 

"Believe it or not, despite growing up in  _ Cali _ ," Link smirked, "I've never been on a surfboard. "I'm actually not that much of a daredevil."

"What about wakeboarding? Wind surfing? Anything in the water?" Rhett asked. "My back can't handle surfing, but I love wakeboarding, when I get the chance."

"Never tried it," Link said thoughtfully. "But I could be talked into doing it. Maybe while I'm here?" He gave Rhett a shy smile that definitely had Rhett reconsidering his policy on fraternizing with the renters. 

"Oh, yeah?" Rhett asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. This is one of those lucky times I'm here for a month. I have plenty of time to experience the...local culture. It's a shame I don't have, like, a personal tour guide or something," Link continued, and now Rhett was starting to think that Link was actually flirting back. What this cute guy saw in a way too tall and gangly maintenance man, Rhett didn't know but he certainly wasn't going to do anything to change his perception. 

"Hmm. Well…" Rhett drawled out, "except for emergencies, I call it quits by 5/5:30 most days. Time just changed so it's not getting dark til almost eight now. Might not be much time, but gives me a couple hours I could show you around here and there."

Link took a moment as he appeared to think over Rhett's offer. "Yeah, uh… That could be good. You have my number, so just let me know when."

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I'll let you know tonight or tomorrow." Rhett didn't want to appear too eager, but if he was honest with himself, eager to spend time with Link was exactly what he was. 

"So it looks like a breaker on the actual water heater burned out," Rhett said, bringing the conversation back to the reason he was there in the first place. "I don't keep those on me, so I'll swing by the hardware store today and see if they have any or if I'm gonna have to go to the mainland. I'll text or call as soon as I know something?"

"Sounds good. I, uh,I look forward to hearing from you," Link said as he followed Rhett the short distance to the front door. 

"Alright, well, see you later." Rhett got in his truck and smiled to himself before turning the key. He deserved to be able to make hot new friends and he hoped Link would become one, even if it did only last a month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has some bad news. And maybe some good?

After Rhett left, Link went about his day as planned. He went to the visitors center and got a welcome packet with a map of all the piers, the wildlife reserves, places to rent water vehicles, and so forth. Then he located a laundromat, Walmart, and grocery store. 

He did his best not to check his phone every five minutes, waiting on a text from Rhett, but he kept swearing he was feeling it vibrate in his pocket. Logic dictated that he would hear the chime, especially after checking his volume three times, but he really didn't want to miss a message from the very tall and very captivating handyman. 

Link started off telling himself that he was only waiting for a response because he didn't want to have to take another cold shower that night, but by lunchtime had given up lying to himself. Rhett was hot and had seemed flirty. And open to hanging out in a non "mr fix it" capacity. 

Besides, he hadn't gotten laid in ages. He didn't really do bars, and there certainly wasn't anyone in his small circle of friends back home that he wanted to hook up with. Not that Link was expecting Rhett to want to sleep with him, but even the flirty tease of the possibility was more action than he had seen in six months. Writing was fun, but it was also lonely. 

_ Finally _ , a little after three in the afternoon, Link's phone rang. Seeing that it was Rhett, Link quickly slid his finger across the screen to answer and tried not to sound too excited as he answered. "Hey, Rhett! What's the news?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that Marty at the hardware store has to order the fuse and it'll be at least three days before it's in. Sorry," Rhett said, sounding like he meant it. 

"And the good news?" Link asked apprehensively.  _ You've fallen instantly in love with me and want to run away together, _ Link thought, knowing that the answer would be nowhere close to that. 

"Um, well… The good news-" Rhett started, and Link thought he sounded a bit nervous for some reason. "The good news is that I only live two miles from where you're staying and you're welcome to shower there until I can fix your water heater."

Link was speechless. Mr. Hot Handyman was inviting him to his  _ house _ to use  _ his _ shower? "If, if you don't want to take a cold shower, that is. If you're not comfortable, obviously you're not obligated to," Rhett continued when Link didn't answer. 

"Sorry, sorry," Link rushed to say. "I just didn't expect the offer. Are you this nice to everyone or am I special?" Link asked, laughing. 

Rhett coughed in response. "I, uh. I guess I'm a pretty friendly guy. Although you are the first non-family member I've invited to use my shower without having-" Rhett coughed again and Link's eyebrows shot to the sky. Was he talking about? "Anyway, I don't invite people over often," Rhett finished. 

"Well, that's really nice of you, Rhett," Link said, now fully picturing participating in activities with Rhett that called for a shower immediately after. "But are you sure? I'd hate to impose."

"Not at all," Rhett insisted. "It's no trouble. Let me know morning or evening and I might even have the appropriate meal available."

"A shower AND dinner? Well now I know I must be special," Link teased, hoping that he was reading their flirting appropriately. "And if you're going to insist, I'll come by in the evening. I'm sure coming in the morning would disrupt your schedule and you're already being much nicer than is absolutely necessary."

"Nonsense. So, tonight? What time?" Rhett asked. "We can talk about what there is to do here on the island and maybe plan a few excursions, too. If you're still interested?"

"Oh, I'm interested!" Link said, enthusiastically, then bit his tongue hoping he hadn't gone overboard. 

Rhett chuckled. "Good. Me, too." Link's heart started racing in excitement and he knew he had to have a goofy grin on his face. "How about 6:30 to eat? Anything you don't eat?"

Link laughed. "I'll have to send you a list. I...can be a bit of a picky eater."

Rhett chuckled again. "Okay, well send me the big no's and I'll tell you a few options of what I know I have available at home."

"Sounds good," Link said, still grinning like an idiot. 

"Okay, then. I'll text you my address. 6:30?" Rhett confirmed. 

"It's a date." Link held his breath waiting for Rhett's response. 

"It's a date," Rhett responded, and Link broke out in another grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a date?

Rhett looked at the list of things he didn't like that Link had sent him and shook his head with a smile. The list was exhaustive, but he could work around it. For their first meal together, he decided on salad, fried mozzarella sticks, and spaghetti, since Link said he liked tomato sauces just not tomatoes. However that worked...

Rhett already had everything he needed at home, but decided last minute to stop at the town bakery and pick up a loaf of French bread. He figured Link was probably joking when Link called coming over a "date," but just in case, Rhett wanted everything to be perfect. 

Once home, he jumped in the shower and got clean as quick as he could, then stared at his closet with nothing but a towel around his waist. He had no idea what to wear. Not that his options were vast. He had jeans and flannel for cool days, and jeans and plaid short sleeved shirts for cooler days. Technically, he also had tank tops and floral prints for beach days, but those were definitely out of the question for a first potential date.

As he settled on a green plaid that he thought brought out his eyes, he considered his wardrobe. He used to think that having plaid in every color meant he had a nice variety of clothes, but now that he had someone he wanted to show off to, he was rethinking that reasoning. He should probably go shopping that weekend before Link realized all he owned was plaid.

Dressed as presentable as he was going to get, Rhett went to the kitchen to begin dinner. As he browned the meat, he preheated the oven and put together a salad, tomatoes on the side for him. Once that was ready, he put the cheese sticks in the oven and added a can of sauce to the meat. 

He had just finished setting the table and putting out the salad and cheese sticks when there was a knock at the door. He checked the clock as he went to answer. 6:25, Link was punctual. 

Rhett opened the door with a big grin. "Right on time! Come on in." Link smiled at him and stepped inside. 

"You said pasta for dinner, so I picked up a bottle of wine," Link said, handing over the bottle. "Hopefully you like it."

"This wasn't necessary, Link," Rhett said, showing him to the kitchen and resisting the urge to put his hand on the small of Link's back to guide him. 

"Are you kidding?" Link asked. "It was the least I could do after you've opened your home to me. I might be from California, but my mom is from here in North Carolina and she raised her boy right."

"Oh, really?" Rhett asked, eager to hear more about Link. "Where in North Carolina? I'm originally from Georgia, moved here almost nine years ago, but I've seen a lot of the state."

"Buies Creek. Technically I was born there, but we moved out of state when I was like two, so I don't remember anything," Link said, shrugging. 

"What made her want to move to California?" Rhett asked, turning on the noodles to boil and grabbing dressing for the salad.

Link snorted. "Second husband. Moved us out there and left when I was five."

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry," Rhett said in disbelief. "I can't imagine leaving someone with a child. Not that you should stay just because of a kid, but I don't know. Seems like that might have been rough."

Link shrugged and took a bite of his salad. "We managed. Mom got her nursing degree and she had to work a lot to support us, but we made it. Now she's on husband number three, but this one is actually a good guy and I think it's gonna last."

"Oh, well that's good." Rhett wasn't sure what else to say. 

Link nodded. "It is. She deserves to be happy. She's a good lady."

"She must be if she raised you as well as it seems she did," Rhett said, trying to get the conversation back to a more relaxed place. 

Link chuckled. "Thanks."

Conversation flowed easily again through the rest of their salad and appetizer. The silence was comfortable as Rhett got up to plate up their spaghetti and French bread. 

"Sorry again about having to wait to get the water heater fixed," Rhett said with a slightly sad smile as he set their plates on the table. 

Link waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you bought all the fuses and hid them so I'd have to come over, right?" Link asked, laughed. 

"No, but I might have if I had thought of it," Rhett said, giving Link a small grin.

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, flattering as that is, you don't need to resort to subterfuge to get me to come over. You can just ask."

Rhett's stomach gave a happy little flip and he couldn't help smiling. "Good to know."

"So," Link said as he swallowed a bite of spaghetti. "You also mentioned showing me around? I've got pamphlets in my car, but what do you think we should do for our second date?" 

Link's face looked hopeful as Rhett swallowed down his own nerves. "Is that what this is, Link? A date?"

Link stared at his plate and shrugged. "I know it can't be serious, since I leave in a month… but I'd like to call it a date. If you do…"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that, actually," Rhett answered, and when Link lifted his head and blasted him with the full force of his smile, Rhett was pretty sure he was already in over his head for a simple spring fling but there was no way he was changing his mind now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has been coming to me very easily to me, and even posting every day I'm 2 1/2 chapters ahead, so I decided to post a second chapter today!

When Link told Rhett that he had never even ridden a jet ski, Rhett had scoffed in disbelief and told him that was the first thing they were going to cross off the list. It being the beginning of April, Link wished that he had a wetsuit, but since he wasn't big into oceanic water activities even in warmer months, he had never invested in one. So he had hit up a gift shop and bought a long sleeved swim shirt and hoped for the best. 

It was about a quarter after five when Link met Rhett at the rental hut. Rhett had gotten there before him and was standing next to a ski and holding a life jacket, already wearing his own. "Only one?" Link asked, quirking a brow.

"Yup," Rhett confirmed. "The rest were already reserved. Now go sign the release form and we'll get goin'."

When Link returned a few minutes later, Rhett had the ski in the water and was standing beside it, waiting on him. "Front or back?" Rhett asked. "Either way, I'm driving to start."

"Uhh," Link considered his options. Rhett's arms around him or his arms around Rhett. Neither was a bad choice. But even with Rhett's long arms, Link thought he might be a little uncomfortable having to reach around him, so he said, "I'll take the back."

"Sure thing." Rhett easily flung a leg over, settled on the seat, and turned around with his hand out. "Come on. Put your foot up, grab my hand or that bar, and hop up."

Link stared at the ski, glad they were only in waist deep water. He'd have to be sure not to fall off in the middle of the ocean. He scrambled up and sat behind Rhett, not close enough to touch him yet.

Rhett looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "You're gonna wanna get as close as possible. Thighs against mine and arms around my chest so you don't fall off. I don't mind, I promise," Rhett said with a smirk. 

Link smiled bashfully and did as Rhett instructed. "Dang, I can barely see over your shoulder, sasquatch," Link teased. 

Rhett chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing you're not steering. Now hold on."

Rhett eased forward at a relatively slow pace, and Link thought it wasn't so bad. He could do this. Then they passed a couple large floating balls. Just as Link was wondering what those were for, Rhett punched the gas. Link let out a startled shriek as he almost fell off but clutched to Rhett just in time. 

"Doing okay back there?" Rhett hollered over his shoulder. Link couldn't speak and just nodded into Rhett's shoulder. Rhett laughed. "Well, we're only going 35 miles per hour, you better hold on tight, cuz we're about to hit some real speed!"

Link's heart was racing and he locked his hands around his wrists in front of Rhett's chest and squeezed as tight as he could. Rhett took off even faster and Link buried his face between Rhett's shoulder blades when his eyes began to tear. How was Rhett able to see? They had to be going like 80 now, Link was certain. 

Rhett swerved around someone else on another ski and Link shrieked again. They were going to hit someone. They were going to crash and get hurt or maybe die. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages of zigging and zagging around, Rhett slowed down and looked back at him. "Wanna drive now?"

Link looked around, they were at least a mile from shore. "How are we supposed to switch spots?"

Rhett grinned and stood up. "I step to the left and slide back, you step to the right and come forward. Just go slow and make sure your movements mirror mine."

Link wasn't too convinced it would work, but he followed Rhett's lead and let him maneuver him around. Before he knew it, he was seated again and Rhett was behind him with his arms around Link's waist, explaining how the ski worked.

"Okay, so here's your throttle, just twist it to go faster," Rhett explained. "This is the kill switch if something starts going wrong. This lanyard on your jacket is attached to the ignition, so if you fall off the engine will die instantly."

"O-okay." Link nervously gripped the handlebars. 

"You're gonna do fine," Rhett said directly into his ear, causing Link to startle, not having noticed how close Rhett had gotten. "Rhett's mouth grazed the shell of Link's ear as he said, "Relax."

Link closed his eyes and suppressed a shiver, but nodded to Rhett. "Okay. Uh, hold on," he said, chuckling nervously as he put pressure on the throttle. His eyes kept flitting between the speedometer and the water in front of him as he accelerated. He finally got up to 20 miles an hour and felt comfortable there.

Rhett snugged his arms tighter around his waist and set his chin on Link's shoulder. "You don't have to stay in a straight line. You can turn or do circles. The ocean is your oyster."

Link laughed. "That's okay. I'm good."

Rhett chuckled. "Okay, hon. As long as you're having fun," and he placed a light kiss on Link's neck. 

Oh, yeah. Link was having fun.

◇◇◇◇

After their hour riding the jet ski was up, Link picked up a pizza on the way back to Rhett's house to shower. Rhett had tried to pay for half, but Link insisted that Rhett had fed him the night before, he was feeding them tonight. Rhett finally relented with a smile when Link agreed to let Rhett pick dinner the next day.

After eating dinner and getting cleaned up, Link was heading to his car when Rhett stopped him at the door. "I really enjoyed today, Link," he said, putting a hand on Link's hip and stepping closer. 

Link's heart was beating even faster than it had on the jet ski. Even though it had only been a couple days, he really liked Rhett. He already knew he was going to be sad when he had to leave. But that was weeks away. He was going to enjoy this while he could. "I did, too." He took another half step forward and tilted his head up in invitation. 

He wasn't disappointed when Rhett leaned down and pressed warm, wind chapped lips to his. Link could taste the pepperoni and marinara on Rhett when he eased his mouth open and Rhett made a gentle swipe with his tongue. But then Rhett was pulling back and Link had to bite down a whimper at the loss. 

"Text me in the morning and let me know what you want to do tomorrow. Or if you just want to hang around here, maybe?" Rhett said with another chaste peck. 

"Tomorrow," Link said with a smile. 

Tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of fish blood and guts in the 3rd section. You can skip to the last couple sentences if that bothers you.
> 
> Also, remember that I posted TWO chapters yesterday, so if you didn't read both, go back now. 😊

Link woke up to a text from Rhett. 

_ Changed my mind. You don't get to pick tonight's activity after all. We're gonna go fishing.  _

Link just smiled and sent his response. 

_ I guess it's a good thing that I love fishing. ;) _

His phone dinged again while he was getting dressed. 

_ Good thing. ;) Meet me at my place about 5:15. I've got gear you can borrow. You can help me load up.  _

Link smirked to himself,  _ oh I'll load you up alright _ , then laughed at his bad, private attempt at a suggestive joke. 

_ No, problem. Sounds like fun. _

Link slid his phone in his pocket and thought about what he wanted to do today. He ultimately decided to drive around town and take pictures for his article. Bigger magazines would have a separate person be in charge of photography, but  _ American Travel  _ was small enough that they were happy to just pay Link a little more to pull double duty and Link enjoyed it almost as much as writing, so it worked for him.

He stopped for lunch at the Kitty Hawk Deli, a quaint place that looked more like a house than a deli, except for the sign in the yard advertising it as such. After finishing his sandwich and soup of the day, he was making his way down the stairs back to the parking lot, when who should be heading up but his favorite handyman. 

Rhett gave him a big smile, the apples of his cheeks popping off his face, when he spotted Link. He stopped in front of Link, a step below him so their faces were aligned and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. "Fancy seeing you here. I hope you got some of Tilly's soup of the day. It's always delicious," he said, his eyes twinkling. 

Link blushed under Rhett's attention. "I did. Chicken noodle. It was excellent."

"I'm glad I ordered a bowl then," he said, still smiling. "I'd ask you to join me, but I'm just picking up my order. Trying to finish a roof today so I don't have to worry about it over the weekend, so I'm kinda working through lunch."

"It's okay," Link said with a small shrug. "I'm working on article stuff this afternoon. Plus, now I've seen you, so that should hold me over until I get to see you again later."

"Well, just in case, let me give you one more thing," he said, slipping an arm around Link's waist, "just to be sure it's enough to truly hold you over." He pulled Link to him and Link let out a small gasp before their lips came together. 

Despite it being barely more than a pressing of mouths, Link was breathless when Rhett pulled back. "Yeah, that'll do it," he whispered. 

Rhett chuckled. "Well, I hate to say it, but I need to go grab my food and get going."

Link gave him a wistful smile. "I understand. I'll see you in…" He looked at his watch. "Four hours and twenty-two minutes."

Rhett's cheeks puffed out in a smile again. "It's a date."

"It's a date."

◇◇◇◇

Link had an absolute blast fishing with Rhett that evening. They were flirty and touchy, Rhett insisting that east coast fishing was different from west coast and "showing" Link how to cast. They caught a red drum each and Rhett explained how it had different names in different regions. In the Gulf where Rhett had grown up they were just called Red Fish and he laughingly told Link how confused he had been until he confirmed that they were the same species of fish. 

"So what are you gonna do with these fish?" Link asked as they loaded up for the night. "There's gotta be fifty pounds of eatin' here."

"Well, I was thinking," Rhett said, slamming his tailgate shut, "maybe Sunday I'll do a fish fry, do these bad boys up blackened. Invite a few neighbors. Make a day of it."

"Sounds fun. Am I a neighbor?" Link asked innocently. 

Rhett laughed loudly. "Sure. That's what we'll go with. Whatever you wanna call yourself, as long as you're there," he said, throwing an arm around Link's shoulder. 

"Whatever, huh?" Link asked, casting Rhett a glance. 

Rhett shrugged, but didn't answer him. "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course," Link assured him. "Now, when are you going to filet the fish? I've never done one that big. I'd love it if you showed me how."

"How about now?" Rhett said as he climbed into his truck. "We're already fishy, so might as well." 

◇◇◇◇

Cleaning the fish was much the same as fishing, in that Rhett insisted that he needed to "show" Link how to properly do it by standing directly behind him and directing his hands. Not that Link was going to protest. He was a big guy and it wasn't often that another guy could make him feel dwarfed. He was reveling in the sensation.

When they were done, they had almost a five gallon bucket full of guts and extras, and another bucket full of filets that Rhett rinsed and filled with ice water. He'd flush and refill the bucket a few times the next day and by Sunday most of the gamey taste that wild fish sometimes got would be gone. 

Link looked down at his blood and fish covered clothes, then over at Rhett's similar state and wrinkled his nose. "I'm so glad you have a shower with hot water. I'm not sure a cold shower would make me feel clean right now," he said with a giggle. 

Rhett chuckled. "Yeah, I think it's definitely time we took a shower and got clean."

" _ We _ ?" Link teased, smiling and raising his eyebrows. 

"We?" Rhett asked, looking hopeful. 

Link inhaled sharply. "Yeah, okay."

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower time!

Rhett's heart was racing as he led Link into his master bedroom. Sure he had been playing the smooth and cool flirty guy, but Link was gorgeous and now Rhett was about to see him naked. His dick was already starting to chub up just at the promise of seeing skin.

"Uh, let's just make a pile of our clothes," Rhett said, pointing next to the door leading to the bathroom. "I'll wash them separate so none of our other clothes get tainted."

Link looked a little nervous, having stripped down to his boxers and standing there shifting from foot to foot while Rhett got the shower up to temperature. "You sure you want to do this? We don't have to," Rhett told him. His dick might riot, but Rhett didn't want to pressure Link into anything. 

Link blushed and Rhett was taken with how adorable he looked. "No, I want to," Link said quietly. "It's just been a while since… well, since anything for me."

Rhett gave Link his best reassuring smile. "Well, this isn't actually something I do often. The island is mostly tourists and snowbirds. Not really into the one night stand thing."

"Oh." Link looked at his feet. "Well, what am I? I mean, I won't be staying, either." 

Rhett sighed. "I know, but I like you and I'd rather let Rhett three and a half weeks from now deal with that. For now, I just want to enjoy the time we do have. If you're okay with that, that is." Rhett chewed on the inside of his cheek as he waited for Link to answer. 

"Sounds good to me," Link said, smiling and hooking his thumbs into his boxer briefs. "Now take your clothes off." He shoved his briefs down to his ankles and kicked them over to the pile of clothes.

Rhett swallowed as he took all of Link in. He was probably the most attractive man Rhett had ever seen naked. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Link. Which...shower. Perfect reason to touch him. Rhett held aside the curtain and let Link in first, then quickly stripped and stepped in behind him.

He grabbed his shampoo and poured some into his hand, then reached for Link's head. Link gave a small groan and leaned into the touch. When his hair was thoroughly soaped, Link grabbed the bottle and returned the favor. Rhett had to stoop a little for Link to get a good reach, but feeling Link's hands moving through his hair was worth it. 

After they had both rinsed the shampoo out, Rhett grabbed his conditioner and without thinking, squirt enough in his hand for his own shoulder length mane. Way too much for Link's shorter 'do. "Oops."

Link looked in Rhett's hand and giggled, scooping most of it out and reaching up for Rhett's head again. Rhett smiled and ran the remainder through Link's hair. 

Rhett had to control his breathing when he reached for his body wash. He was going to touch Link's body now, something his dick was very on board with. He soaped up both his hands and ran them over Link's chest. Link again leaned into his touch, and met his gaze. Rhett let his fingers trail down Link's stomach, stopping about his bellybutton, and giving Link a questioning look. Link bit his bottom lip then nodded. 

Rhett let one hand continue lower and gently took Link in his hand. Link moaned and scooted closer to Rhett, placing his hands on Rhett's shoulders. With the change in position, their cocks grazed together. Rhett let out an answering moan and wrapped his free arm around Link to hold them both up.

"Link. More body wash," Rhett said, his voice already halfway to wrecked. 

Link looked at him in confusion for a moment before he grasped what was said. He grabbed the bottle and squirted an ample amount over Rhett's hand and both their lengths. Rhett took both of them in one hand and gave a few tentative strokes. 

"This...okay?" he choked out. Link wasn't as thick as him, but was a little longer. He felt wonderful pressed against him. Rhett wanted to just press them together from head to toe and rut against Link until they both passed out. 

"Yes… God, yes." Link's voice was breathy and Rhett noticed then how heavily he was breathing. 

Rhett tightened his grip and started a good pace. Link was moving in his arms, mouthing at his neck, and making the sweetest noises. Between that and how long it had been since he had been with anyone, he had to focus on not coming too soon. As it was, this was probably going to be over sooner than he'd like. 

He buried his nose in Link's wet hair, relishing that at least for the next day Link was going to smell like him, a silent claim for others to know that Link was taken. 

Link continued to writhe against him and Rhett knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. He slid his free hand down Link's back and between his butt cheeks. His finger circled Link's rim, and when he gave the first slightest press to the center, Link shuddered against him and Rhett felt the warmth of Link's release on his stomach. 

On the next up stroke, Rhett flicked the head of his dick with his thumb and joined Link in his orgasm. He gently stroked them both through it and rested his head against the top of Link's while they held each other and caught their breaths. 

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Rhett said, when he was capable of speech again. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why don't you stay tonight? In the morning I'll make breakfast, then we can go get that fuse and fix your water heater," Rhett suggested, really hoping Link would stay. He knew he was falling too hard and too fast for something that wasn't going to last, but at that moment he couldn't make himself care.

"O-okay. If you're sure," Link answered. 

Rhett pulled Link tight against him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Link woke up wrapped around something. As he came further out of sleep, he realized that it was some _ one _ . Rhett, to be exact. Link smiled as he remembered the night before. They hadn't had sex again, but they had lazily made out, Link wrapped up in Rhett's arms, until they had both fallen asleep. Link could still feel the tickle of Rhett's beard against his face and taste him on his tongue. It had been absolutely perfect. 

While Rhett was still asleep, Link contemplated his feelings for Rhett. He really liked Rhett. He was handsome, funny, a hard worker, and if last night was any indication, all the island locals all seemed to like him. He was exactly the type of guy Link could see himself falling for. 

Link was smiling at that thought until he remembered that they couldn't last. Link would have to go back to California. Link knew that he could spend the rest of the day going over "what ifs" in his head when he thought of something his mother told him when he was a cynical teenager and had asked why she was so happy to be getting married for the third time. 

"Link, honey," she had told him, "You never know what life is going to bring you. It's always better to take a chance on love and not have it work out, then to not take a chance at happiness. Any season spent in love is better than to have not loved at all."

He decided that his mother was right. He'd spend this month loving Rhett, and next month… Well, at least he'd have the memories of their time together. Set in his plan, he snuggled closer into Rhett and enjoyed the moment until he awoke. 

◇◇◇◇

When they both woke up, Rhett made them pancakes and sausage links, then they both loaded up in Rhett's truck to head to the hardware store. At the store Rhett spent some time talking with the clerk, laughing like they were old friends and Link figured that they probably were. At one point Rhett caught Link watching him and sent him a little smile and a wink. Link blushed and went back to pretending to check out items on the shelves. 

Back at the cottage, Rhett had the fuse changed in twenty minutes and as soon as he turned the power back on to it, they could hear it kick on. 

"Ah, I bet you're happy to hear that sound," Rhett said, smiling at Link. 

Link shrugged. "I was happy with the arrangement we had going, especially after last night. But I'm sure the home owners will be happy."

"Last night was pretty nice, wasn't it?" Rhett asked, stepping up to Link and pulling him close by his hips, a smirk dancing on his face. 

Link giggled. "Yes, nice is exactly how I would describe it," he said, placing his hands on Rhett's chest and standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. 

"Maybe," Rhett began, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, "now that  _ your _ shower is fixed…" He paused and wiggled his eyebrows some more. 

Link laughed again and slapped Rhett's chest. "Such a bad boy."

"Never said I was good." Rhett grinned and leaned down to nibble on Link's neck. 

Link rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Rhett away. "You'll have to take a rain check. I need to get an outline for the article and a sampling of pictures to my editor by tonight."

Rhett pouted as he let Link back out of his arms. " _ Fine. _ I was going to head into Camden today and do a little shopping. Had hoped you could come with me, but I understand. Dinner, maybe?"

Link chewed on his lip. "I don't know. Depends on how much I get done. I had planned on just picking something up or getting delivery. I'd love to see you again, but I'll need to focus and you're too big of a distraction."

Rhett puffed his chest out and struck a faux modeling pose. "I am a big man, aren't I?"

Link laughed and shook his head. "Get out of here, ya kook. I'll text you if I finish early. And if I don't, I'll call before I go to bed. How about that?"

"Okay," Rhett said and gave Link a kiss. "Talk to you later."

◇◇◇◇

Link stared at the time in the corner of his laptop screen. It was almost six and he was getting hungry. He was tempted to call Rhett and see if he wanted to meet for dinner since he was almost done with his outline, but he also kind of wanted a night to himself. Even though he had decided to go with the flow as far as his feelings for Rhett, he also didn't want to get swept under and completely drown in them, either. 

He got up and went to the kitchen sink and splashed some cold water on his face. Whether he called Rhett or not, he needed a break from work. Then, as if Rhett sensed he was being thought about, Link's pocket dinged.

_ Have you eaten yet? I'm at the Asian bistro, I can pick you up something. Noodles, rice, sushi, they got it all.  _

_ And I promise to just drop the food off, not stay and be a distraction ;* _

Link laughed at Rhett's emoji usage. 

_ Ok, but you better behave! I'll take...vegetables with beef, lo mein noodles, aaaaand a California roll?  _

Rhett had texted him first, so that meant it was okay to see him for a few minutes, right? He double checked that he had saved his work and powered down his laptop. He hoped he would have the strength to push Rhett out of the house for the second time that day if he tried to finagle an invite for dinner again. It was already embarrassingly hard for him to resist Rhett. 

_ Sure thing. See you in 20! _

Link smiled and his stomach did a happy flip. He was so screwed. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Rhett hummed to himself as he pulled out everything he needed to fry the fish that afternoon so if he needed to, he could run to the store to get anything he was missing before Link got there. It was ridiculous how much he had missed Link the day before, despite waking in the same bed and making sure to give him a scalding good night kiss. The first day that he didn't have work to distract him, Rhett was beside himself without Link near.

He found all of the ingredients he needed so he went to his back porch and checked the fuel level on his propane tank, and since that was almost full, he began setting up. He had told Jim at the hardware store that he was having a fry today and to spread the word. The old man was a gossip and lover of free food, so Rhett knew there would be a good turnout. Worst case, it would be him and Link and fifty pounds of fish, which really was best case, if you asked him.

He kept glancing at his phone, the clock on the wall, and his front door while he mixed up the spices and breaded the fish. He was on the last couple filets when Link let himself in like Rhett had texted him to do this morning, knowing his hands would probably be covered in fish when Link got there. 

Link walked into the kitchen and looked at the long row of bowls. "Damn, that's a lot of fish," Link said, whistling low.

Rhett chuckled. "Yeah. Lemme wash my hands so I can give you a proper hello."

Rhett washed and dried his hands and went over to Link, wrapping his arms around Link and letting his hands settle on his ass and squeezing. "Missed you, hon," Rhett said, leaning down to capture Link's lips. 

Link giggled into the kiss. "You saw me less than twelve hours ago. Tried to get handsy with me before I kicked you out. Remember that?" Link asked, tilting his head to the side to allow Rhett to nibble down his neck. 

"Mmm, I remember," Rhett purred into Link's skin, squeezing his ass and pressing their crotches together. "Kicked me out before I got to have any fun."

"I had to  _ work, _ " Link said, his voice cracking on the last word as Rhett bit a nipple through his shirt. 

"I know, hon. I understand. Just means I get to make up for it now," Rhett said, matter of factly, raising up Link's shirt and kissing down his stomach. 

Link moaned and rocked into Rhett's face when he began nuzzling against Link's crotch. Rhett could tell he had showered right heading over and the unadulterated scent of Link, clean, tropical, and musky, was driving him crazy. "Do we have time for anything?" Link asked, nervously glancing at the clock. 

Rhett hummed, undoing the button on Link's jeans and dragging down the zipper. "Guess it depends on how good I am at this," Rhett said with a smirk as he pushed Link's pants and underwear down to his ankles in one shove.

Link stared down at him wide eyed as he took Link's dick in his hand. He had been dreaming of doing this since he had gotten his hands on Link in the shower the other night. Rhett knew his own limitations and knew that Link was too long to take it all in his mouth, so he held on to Link at his base when he wrapped his lips around the head and gave a gentle suckle.

Link groaned and spread his legs as wide as his pants would let him. Rhett tapped his right ankle. "Up. Over my shoulder. And hang on."

Rhett watched, pleased, as Link's breathing immediately grew heavier as he rushed to comply and almost fell over trying to get his shoe off. Rhett spit in his right hand and gave Link a couple strokes before setting Link's cock back on his tongue. This time some precome had formed a bead on the tip and Rhett used the flat of his tongue to wipe it off. Rhett was surprised by the slight hint of citrus, making the taste almost appealing. 

Rhett took as much of Link in his mouth as he could, which was only a little more than half, and used his hand to stroke the rest of him. He wished he could take all of Link, but judging by the sounds Link was making, he didn't have any complaints. 

Rhett began a rhythm of head bobbing, letting his tongue drag along the vein on Link's dick on his way up, swirling his tongue around the head, and every few strokes he'd take Link as deep as he could and swallow around him.

When Link seemed to be getting close, Rhett brought his left hand up below his mouth and let some of his saliva dribble down and coat his index finger. He reached behind Link and let his finger settle on Link's hole. Link startled but then slightly shifted his hips to press back against him. Rhett redoubled his efforts with his mouth and hummed as he let the tip of his finger sink into Link. 

Link gasped loudly and Rhett agreed, continuing to hum around Link's length and press inside him until his hand was as far inside as he could get and his hand was cupping Link's ass cheek. As Rhett felt Link quiver and twitch around his finger, Rhett's dick gave an answering twitch of its own. Rhett couldn't wait to be buried inside Link. Maybe tonight he could convince him to stay again…

Rhett curled his finger, searching for Link's prostate. He knew he had found it when Link cried out. "Rhett! Shit, yes! There...please."

Link's voice was high, breathy, and absolutely wrecked. Rhett thought he might be able to come from his noises alone if he kept that up. He pulled his finger back and fucked it back into Link, this time aiming for his prostate over and over again. 

One of Link's hands grasped Rhett's shoulder tight and the leg over Rhett's other shoulder was pulling him in closer. Rhett relaxed his throat and much as he could and swallowed Link down, humming as his dick hit the back of his throat. Link thrust further into Rhett's mouth, making his eyes water and then Rhett could taste Link spilling in his mouth. He kept swallowing until Link pushed against his shoulder. 

They were both breathing heavily as Link slid his leg off Rhett's shoulder. "Do we have time-" Link started to ask, pointing to the obvious bulge in Rhett's pants, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Link's eyes flashed to the door. "Oh…"

Rhett chuckled and stood up. "It's okay," he said, gently pressing his lips to Link's. "Pull your pants up and answer the door? I'm so hard, it'll take me two minutes to take care of this."

Link looked down and seemed to suddenly remember that he was half naked. He grabbed the waistband of his clothes and hopped around as he tried to get his other leg back in. "What do I tell them?" he asked as Rhett headed towards his room. "Who am I?"

Rhett couldn't help smiling a little at Link's insecurity. He was so adorable and his questioning was doing nothing to lessen the throbbing in his pants. "Friend, boyfriend, none of their damn business. Whatever you want to be. Now, I need to take care of this before more people get here." He gave Link's ass a squeeze and chuckled when Link's cheeks reddened. 

Inside his room, he quickly dropped his pants and grabbed his throbbing cock. He could hear Link answer the door, and while he couldn't hear what Link said, his tone was still a little rough from the orgasm Rhett had just given him. Rhett imagined that Link was forcing himself down his throat again and just the memory of it had him coming, catching it with his other hand so it didn't spill onto the floor. 

He quickly cleaned up and went back out to join Link, curious to see how Link had introduced himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is good with this going like 50 chapters, because I realized I'm 9 chapters in and we've barely covered the first week. 😂


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit short, but tomorrow's should be nice and long. 😁

Link began picking up stray cups and plates almost immediately after the last person had left. Rhett tried to tell him that he didn't need to help clean up, but Link explained that he would literally get anxious if he tried to sit there and watch Rhett do all of the cleaning himself. Rhett had just laughed and told Link to knock himself out. 

The impromptu fish fry had gone well. Link hadn't offered up anything about his relationship with Rhett to anyone initially, but when a couple people asked after seeing Rhett being affectionate with him, he just said they were just taking it easy and seeing where things were going. That answer seemed to make everyone happy. 

Link had really enjoyed himself today. He couldn't believe he had only been here a week, and technically not even a full one at that. Everyone was so friendly and welcoming. The small town feel here was so different from Los Angeles. Here everyone knew everyone, and while Link could imagine some scenarios where that might get annoying, it was also very comforting. 

They worked in an easy silence as Link finished bagging up trash and Rhett loaded up the dishwasher. Link dropped the last bag in the trash can and stepped back in the house as Rhett was drying his hands off. Rhett hung the hand towel on the oven handle and turned toward Link. 

Every time Rhett wrapped his arms around him, Link would be overcome with simple contentment, and this time was no different. Link let himself melt against Rhett's chest. "Did you have a good time, hon?" Rhett asked. 

Link smiled against Rhett. Rhett had been calling him "hon" a lot the last few days and he loved it. Again Link was hit with how he had only been here a week and he was already falling for this quaint seaside town and everything in it, including this spectacularly tall and wonderful man holding him. 

"I had a great time," Link said. "Everyone is just so nice. I could stay here forever," he chuckled. 

Rhett's arms tightened around him. "I could live with that."

"Oh? You could live with forever?" Link teased. 

Rhett shrugged. "It's probably a  _ little  _ soon to say something like that for sure, but I wasn't kidding when I said we were seeing where things would go. I'm not  _ opposed  _ to the idea of forever. I definitely want to settle down someday."

Link's heart started beating faster in his chest. This relationship with Rhett was supposed to be fun, easy. Technically both of those were true. If anything, it was  _ too _ easy,  _ too _ fun. And it was making Link start to wonder how easy it would be to uproot his life, make North Carolina his base instead of California. But just because Rhett wanted to settle down "someday," didn't mean Link should be ready to make drastic changes  _ now. _ They  _ had _ only known each other for six days. 

"Maybe let's just take it one day at a time, for now," Link said, smiling up at Rhett. 

Rhett smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. "Then how about for today you stay here with me tonight?"

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Link asked. 

"Mhm, but I want to see your face before I have to spend the day apart from you," Rhett responded. 

Link giggled. "You're a big sap, aren't you?"

"Just don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation," Rhett said with a smirk. 

"Yeah, cuz everyone  _ obviously  _ sees you as a big ol tough guy," Link smirked back. 

"I'll show you 'tough guy,'" Rhett said, grabbing Link around his waist and hauling him up and over his shoulder. Link squealed in surprise and giggled as he was carried to Rhett's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhett woke up with his arm wrapped around Link and Link's leg thrown over his. Link's mouth was slightly open and Rhett was pretty sure that his chest was damp under where Link was pressed against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of Link's head. 

Last night when Link had teased him about "forever," he had wanted to just agree right then and there. Even if Link lived almost 3000 miles away. Before meeting Link, Rhett used to laugh at people who believed in love at first sight. Now, a week after meeting Link, something had Rhett wanting to jump in with both feet and screw the consequences. 

Maybe he could move to California? There had to be similar opportunities out there as he had found here. California probably had way more vacationers than North Carolina. But before he lost himself in possibilities, he reminded himself that Link said they should take things one day at time, so he'd just keep that idea in the back of his head for now. 

Link shifted against him and Rhett felt his morning wood brush against his thigh. Too bad it wasn't even six am yet, because Rhett wouldn't mind forgoing his morning run in lieu of fucking Link into the mattress, but he wasn't sure how willing Link would be if he was woken before the sun was up.

He rested his head back against his headboard and instead thought about the night before. Link had "returned the favor" and given him a blowjob that had given him an orgasm unlike any before it. He had planned on eating Link out until he came on his tongue, but it turned out that Link had come untouched while his cock had been in the smaller man's mouth. When Rhett saw that, his dick had twitched again, trying to rally at how hot Link was. 

Link started rutting against him, obviously dreaming, and Rhett bit back a groan, his own dick swelling in answer. "Link," he whispered softly. "Liiiink," he tried again when Link arched against him. "Wake up, hon. You're dreaming."

"Mmm, s'good dream," Link mumbled against him. "You were there."

Rhett laughed, his body jerking and making Link glare up at him at the sudden movement. "Well, I'm real glad to hear that."

"You wake me up to gimme the real thing, or do you have to get ready for work?" Link asked, his expression sleepy but hopeful. 

"Oh, I've got time for you, baby," he grinned down at Link. "What do want, hm?"

"Want you to fuck me the rest of the way awake," Link replied with a coy smile. 

Rhett's eyes opened wide. "Shit. Yeah, I can do that." He rolled to his side to face Link. He brushed his thumb against Link's cheek and tenderly brought their lips together. Link was soft and pliant against him and Rhett had a flash of lazy, sex-filled Sunday mornings. 

Rhett's hand trailed down Link's side and slid into the back of his boxers and cupped Link's ass. "I'm relaxed," Link murmured against his lips. "If you've got lube and a condom handy, I'm ready."

Rhett's cock twitched with intense interest. "You sure? I-"

Link nodded, starting trying to squirm out of his boxers. "Want this. Want you."

Rhett wasn't going to argue twice. He rolled away to quickly grab lube and a condom from his nightstand. He pushed off his boxers, freeing his dick, rolled the condom on, and squirted some lube into his hand. He slicked himself up, then reached between Link's legs. He easily slid two fingers in, making both of them moan. "Told you," Link said, lazily smirking. 

Rhett wiped the rest of the lube around Link's entrance and rolled up to his knees and crawled between Link's legs. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's chest and held on to his back, smiling serenely up at him. "My gods, you're beautiful," Rhett breathed, leaning down to kiss him, swallowing Link's gasp when he lined himself up and slid inside. 

Link's gasp melted into a moan as Rhett leisurely pressed in until he was fully sheathed. Rhett closed his eyes and took a moment before moving. Not so much for Link, but for himself. Link felt perfect all around him, under him, holding him tight with nails digging into his back. 

When Link wrapped his legs around him and settled his feet in the small of his back, Rhett began to move. He languidly rocked in and out of Link, savoring the slide and pull as he moved. "So good," he murmured, kissing Link's neck. "You feel so good, Link."

"Mmm, you too," Link responded, voice thick with lust. "So thick. M'so full." Link's expression was pure bliss and Rhett felt himself thrust harder, knowing he had made Link look that way. 

"Yes, harder, please," Link begged, scratching his nails down Rhett's back. 

Rhett was happy to oblige and increased the speed and force of his thrusts. Link threw back his head and dug the heels of his feet into Rhett, encouraging him along. "So close. Don't stop," Link huffed.

Rhett latched onto Link's neck once again, biting gently and then sucking while he adjusted his hips slightly to better rub against Link's prostate. He smiled when Link jolted and cried out at the change. "Yes, yes, there, yes," Link chanted, clawing at his back. 

Rhett was close, too, Link's noises and physical encouragement setting him on edge. He sped up even more, now thoroughly pounding into Link. A few more strokes and Link was clamping down around him, spilling between them. Rhett came almost instantly after him, Link's name on his lips. 

Breathing hard, he rolled himself back to the side, grabbed and discarded the condom, and pulled Link back to him. "You good and awake now?" he asked Link, still catching his breath. 

"No, I'm tired again," Link said, nuzzling Rhett's chest. 

Rhett laughed. "Well, it's only 6:30, so you can go back to sleep for a bit.  _ Or _ , we can get up and shower, and I'll make you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Link popped his head up. "I like breakfast. Especially when someone else is cooking."

Rhett laughed again. "Then let's go." He gave Link a playful swat on the butt and got up to start the shower. Yeah, that was way better than a morning run.


	12. Chapter 12

Link decided that if he could be woken up every morning as he had been that morning, maybe he could actually become a morning person. Okay, probably not, but it certainly made waking up at dawn much more appealing. 

He was back at the cottage now, checking emails and making a schedule for the week. He was expecting notes back from his editor on his article, but since California was three hours behind, he figured that would come in around lunchtime. So once he had his week's events decided, he bagged up his laundry, grabbed a book to keep him occupied, and headed to the laundromat. 

There were a few other patrons there and Link exchanged pleasant hellos and comments on the weather, but then they left him be to curl up on a bench with his book. There was something he found comfortable about laundromats. The gentle whir and buzz of the machines, the smell of fabric softener in the air, and vague memories of going with his grandmother when he was young and would visit her for a week or so in the summer. 

By the time he was folding and rebagging his clothes, Link was in one of the best moods he had been in in a while. Woken up to yummy morning sex with a hot guy, followed by a hearty breakfast cooked by the same hot guy, then a couple hours relaxing in a place that represented a safe haven to him. Not to mention the mild weather and smell of salt in the air. Link was certain that this was as close to heaven on earth as he could ever find. 

[](https://ibb.co/w60jB1b)

When Link returned to the cottage, he was surprised to see a basket of purple flowers on the porch. There was a card on one of those sticks, so Link quickly grabbed it and ripped open the envelope. 

_ I want to know  _

_ Your secrets,  _

_ The meaning  _

_ Behind your smiles. _

_ Every emotion  _

_ That passes through  _

_ Your eyes.  _

_ My gosh, _

_ I don't think  _

_ I want anything more  _

_ Than to know you.  _

_ -S. Marie _

_ Affectionately yours, _

_ Rhett  _

Rhett's name was scribbled on the card in barely legible writing. Link ran his fingers over the signature and knew he had the biggest dumb grin on his face, but he didn't care in the slightest. Then he noticed one of those little tags with the flower name and care pushed into the dirt.

**_Meaning & Symbolism of Lilac_ **

__

_ The story of lilac, according to Greek mythology, begins with a beautiful nymph named Syringa (lilac's botanical name). Captivated by her beauty, Pan, the god of the forests and fields, chased Syringa through the forest. Frightened by Pan's affections, Syringa escaped him by turning herself into an aromatic bush – the flower we now refer to as lilac. _

_ Lilacs are frequently considered a harbinger of spring, with the time of their bloom signaling whether spring will be early or late. In the language of flowers, purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love. _

Now Link was just blushing. He picked back up his laundry and the basket of flowers and went inside, finding a cool, shady place for his flowers and put the card from Rhett on the nightstand in the bedroom. 

He pulled out his phone to send Rhett a text. 

_ It appears someone has a crush on me. Sent flowers to the cottage and everything.  _

Link chewed on his bottom lip, smiling, while he made a sandwich for lunch and waited for Rhett's response. When he sat down, his phone was flashing with a new message. 

_ Oh, really? Guess I better step up my game. Can't have the competition stealing you away from me.  _

Link laughed, pleased that Rhett was going along with his charade.

_ You better, because according to the little flower description card thingy, this guy is already starting to fall in love with me. _

As soon as Link hit "send," he wondered if it was too soon for him to have mentioned the L word. Sure, it was on the card, but those things came with all plants. It didn't necessarily mean that Rhett was falling  _ in love  _ with him. 

As a few minutes went by and Rhett didn't answer, he got more nervous, completely ignoring that he had planned to check his email.  _ Finally _ , his phone chimed.

_ Yeah, Link. I think I might be.  _

_ I hope that's ok. _

Link could feel the adrenaline start to flood his system as he read Rhett's words. Rhett was falling for him? This day had already been perfect. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and answer Rhett. 

_ More than. I'd have hated to be falling alone.  _

This time the response was immediate. 

_ Never alone, not anymore. Not if I have anything to say about it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anecdote about the laundromat is me. I've never had to use one as an adult but my grandmother used to take me as a child and I thought it was the greatest thing ever. We lost her just over a year ago at 85 years old and it's nice to remember those things. 💖


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mother's day to everyone the holiday applies to! My 3 year old woke me up at a little past 6am by peeing on me. 😑 Hopefully the day can just get better from here. 😂

Link spent the rest of the afternoon smiling like a madman. While checking emails, smiling. Setting up reservations for activities, smiling. Editing his outline, smiling. Around four his phone rang and he didn't even look at the screen, just answered with a chipper, "Hello!"

"Well, someone sounds happy!" an all too familiar feminine voice said into his ear. "Our great home state must be treating you right!"

Link chuckled. "Hey, momma. How are you?"

"Doing pretty good, except the oddest thing happened yesterday. My baby boy didn't call me like he usually does. Happen to know anything about that?" she asked, more teasing than upset sounding. 

"I'm sorry, momma. A local was having a fish fry yesterday and I was invited," Link explained. "Thought it would be good to get a touch on the local pulse, so to speak."

"And just who is this local that kept you busy so late you didn't get back to your room early enough to call your mother?" she asked. 

Link was blushing at his mother's implications, even more so that they were true. "Um, his name is Rhett."

"I see," his mother teased. "And just how late past curfew did he keep you?"

"Momma, I'm an adult. I don't have a curfew anymore," he whined. 

"Charles Lincoln Neal, the third! Did you spend the night at some boy's house?" she asked, astonished, her accent coming out despite the recent years spent on the west coast. 

"Ummmm," was all he could get out. 

"Well, now you  _ have _ to tell me about him," she prodded. "You've only been there a week, is this just a fling? And don't be ashamed if it is, boy. I may be your momma, but I remember being young once, too. Or is it a whirlwind romance that's gonna see you married by the end of the summer? Nothing wrong with that either. Remember, your grandfather proposed to your grandmother after dating for a week. Of course, she did say "no" the first three times he asked, but they ended being together over sixty years, so-"

"Momma," Link cut her off with a laugh. 

"Sorry, sorry," she said, giggling. "Got carried away. Now, tell me about this boy."

So Link did. He was close to his mother, so he told her everything. How much time they were spending together, how he felt about Rhett, the flowers and card Rhett had left earlier. Everything except the sex, because okay, maybe he didn't tell her  _ everything. _

"Oh, sweetie. He sounds delightful," his mother gushed when he was finished talking. "And don't stress too much about what's gonna happen. Love finds a way, if you both really want it."

Link sighed. "I just don't want to go home in a few weeks and have this fizzle out. It's ridiculous how much I already like him."

"And if he likes you just as much, which I'd bet he does, then you guys will figure it out," she assured him. 

"Thanks, momma." Link glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that Rhett would be getting off work soon. "But I need to get going. Rhett'll be coming over soon and I'm going to cook us dinner, so I need to start prepping."

" _ You're _ gonna cook? I thought you liked this boy?" she teased. 

"Momma!" Link exclaimed. 

She just laughed. "I kid, I kid. Go get ready. Love you, munchkin."

Link rolled his eyes at his mother's nickname, but smiled. "Love you, too. Talk to you, later."

◇◇◇◇

Rhett knocked on the front door of the cottage. He had to admit that he had been a little nervous sending Link the flower basket that morning. He wasn't 100% sure if Link was the type of man who would appreciate flowers. He hadn't realized it would come with the little plant identifier, so he wasn't sure if Link would put together his newly growing feelings, and if he did, how he would feel about that. When Link had responded that he was falling too, Rhett's heart had soared. 

Link opened the door, that dazzling smile on his face, and Rhett couldn't stop himself. He stepped forward and scooped him up so he had to stand on his tiptoes and crushed their lips together. 

When their kiss broke, Link giggled. "Somebody miss me?"

"Sure did," Rhett replied, not even a little abashed. He took a deep breath as they stepped fully into the cottage. "Something smells good. What are you making?"

Link had one arm around Rhett's waist and the other started to play with the hem of his shirt. "Lasagna?"

Rhett raised an eyebrow. "Are you not sure?"

Link sighed dramatically. "So, here's the thing. I can't cook to save my life. So the lasagna is out of a box. All I did was put it in the oven. I  _ did _ prep the salad, though."

Rhett chuckled and kissed the top of Link's head. "I guess it's a good thing that I can cook and don't need you to do it for me." He smiled down at Link, who still looked a little nervous. "Don't worry, hon. I don't care if you cook, I cook, or we're eating takeout. I just wanna spend time with you. That's what's important, not what I'm going to spend four minutes shoving in my mouth."

Link smirked. "Well, geez. We were in a rush the other day. I can usually last more than four minutes."

Rhett roared out a laugh. "Believe me, I have no problem spending more than four minutes shoving  _ that _ in my mouth."

Link smiled. "Okay, well as long as we're clear on what is and isn't okay spending only four minutes shoving in your mouth."

Rhett chuckled. "Perfectly clear."

Rhett didn't care if Link never cooked or even if he burned everything he did try to cook, someone who made him laugh like Link did? He'd happily eat sandwiches and take out the rest of his life to be with someone who made him laugh like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anecdote about Link's grandfather proposing after a week is another true to my life story. My grandfather was a flight engineer and my grandmother a stewardess. My grandfather proposed after a week of dating and my grandmother said no. She said she knew she wanted to marry him but didn't want to have to give up her job yet. (This was the 50s when a stewardess had to be single.) She finally said yes after the third time because she didn't want to lose him. 💖


	14. Chapter 14

Link had told Rhett that he wanted to do everything the island had to offer, no matter how small an activity, as long as he was physically capable. So tonight he was going to take Link kite flying, then for a walk on the beach, and have them end at the Black Pelican Oceanfront restaurant. If his timing was good, they would enjoy a sunset dinner. 

Rhett didn't know what it was about Link, but the man had made him turn into an absolute romantic sap. Maybe it was his laugh. Or those eyes. Or his ass. It could very well be that delicious ass. Rhett knew the truth, though. It was his laugh, his sense of humor, how he would let his nerves get the best of him but then relax as soon as Rhett offered his assurances. And a little bit his ass.

Link was meeting him at the kite shop, but Rhett arrived before him, so he went inside to browse around. He was looking through an assortment of dragon shaped kites when something poked him in the side, making him let out a small grunt. When he turned his head, Link's bright smile was shining in his face. "Jerk," Rhett tried to glare at him, but he couldn't stop his cheeks from popping out and betraying him. 

Link just laughed. "You love it. So, um, pick a kite yet?"

"Nah, I was waiting on you to get here," Rhett said, wrapping one arm around Link to pull him close and kiss his cheek. "Probably gonna get one of these dragon ones, though. Why don't you look around and see what you like?"

Link grabbed Rhett's hand and twined their fingers together. "Why don't you pick which dragon you want, then you can help me pick mine?"

Rhett chuckled and squeezed Link's hand. "Okay," he said, grabbing one at random. 

They walked leisurely through the store, Link stopping here and there to take a closer look at a few of the kites, when suddenly Link let out a small squeak and ran off for the wall in front of them. 

Rhett quirked a brow as Link grabbed a kite and held it to his chest, slowly turning around to face Rhett. "Promise not to laugh?"

Rhett gave him a confused look. "Why would I laugh?"

Link looked nervous anyway. "Okay, so… I love horses. I've never ridden one, but… well, I just love them." His face turned an adorable shade of pink as he turned the kite around to show a standard shaped kite with a horse's head printed on it on a rainbow background. 

Rhett wasn't laughing. He just… couldn't help smiling at Link's reluctant exuberance. "Whatever you'd like, my dear. That kite looks perfect for you."

-

Kites purchased, they headed for the beach. There weren't too many other people there flying kites, just a couple families with small children. Rhett noticed Link watching the families with a happy, yet almost wistful look.

"You want kids one day?" Rhett asked casually as he assembled the kites.

"Oh." Link looked embarrassed at being caught watching the kids. "Growing up, I always assumed that I'd have them. Then in high school I realized I was gay and having kids wasn't as straight forward as I thought it would be." He sighed. "I mean, yeah. I still want them, I just don't know now if it'll happen. Adoption and surrogacy are expensive, you know?"

Rhett nodded. "Yeah, but you can foster, too. That's a lot cheaper. And adoption fees are tax deductible. If you really want kids, it can be done."

Link was dragging the toe of his shoe through the sand. "Do  _ you _ want kids?"

Rhett handed Link his finished kite and shrugged, before opening his to put together. "I don't  _ not _ want them. Figured I'd leave that up to whoever I ended up with. I don't feel like I'll be missing out if I don't have a kid, but if my partner wants one, I know I'd love it and our lives would be enriched by having one, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, I think I understand," Link responded with a shy smile. 

Rhett finished his kite and helped Link launch his. Their conversation turned back to lighter topics but Rhett couldn't help thinking about Link with a kid, with a baby. He hadn't seen Link interact with any kids yet, but he had this feeling that Link would make a great dad and he obviously wanted that for himself very badly. Rhett caught a part of him hoping to be able to give Link that happiness one day. 

-

After a while, Rhett noticed the dropping of the sun and knew they'd need to get going to make it to the restaurant by sunset. He ran both kites back to his truck, then grabbed Link's hand and began leading him down the beach. 

"Are we walking to dinner?" Link asked. 

"Mhmm," Rhett answered. "I figured that since we get a number of couples here on their first, second, or whatever number honeymoon, that you'd want to experience an evening stroll along the beach followed by a sunset dinner. For the article, of course."

Link laughed. "Of course. You know I've never had a-" he hesitated a moment, "a boyfriend who was such a romantic."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rhett asked, doing an internal happy dance that Link called him his boyfriend. 

"Bad for them," Link answered. "It might end up working out in your favor, though." He smiled at Rhett like he was sharing a secret. 

Rhett leaned over to give Link a kiss. "Excellent."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away. Enjoy?

Link checked to make sure that both his camera batteries were charged and in his bag and that he had a new memory card ready to go, since his other card was getting full. Today he was going to the Wright Brothers monument and aerial museum. It closed daily at five, so even though Link would prefer to go everywhere with Rhett in tow, this was something he needed to do by himself while Rhett was working. 

He had a good enough time checking out the replica of the plane first used in flight, along with the formal memorial and museum. He noted the many educational tools for children and adults. He imagined that it would be a good family activity for sure and that he wasn't really bored, just missing Rhett. 

He had a couple hours after finishing at the Wright Memorial to spend some time making notes for his article and communicating with his editor. As five o'clock approached, Link made a to-go order for tacos and put up his work stuff so he could meet Rhett hopefully right as he got home. 

Link also decided to pack an overnight bag. They hadn't fooled around since their early morning sex Monday morning. He knew they might not be teenagers anymore and ready to go at the drop of a hat, plus Rhett just seemed to be too much of a gentleman to push for sex every time they saw each other, but Link didn't want to waste their time together, either. He didn't usually make himself out to be the aggressor in these situations, but tonight after dinner he had full intention of taking what he wanted. And he'd have a bag in his car, just in case their activities ran late. 

◇◇◇◇

Link pulled into Rhett's driveway right as Rhett was unlocking his front door. Rhett smiled at him and waited as Link grabbed their dinner and made his way to the door. One hand was carrying their tacos, but Link threw his left arm around Rhett's neck and hauled him down for a kiss, immediately trying to part Rhett's mouth with his tongue. Rhett smelled like sweat, man, salty air, and a touch of paint. It kicked Link's already simmering arousal up to eleven.

Rhett chuckled into the kiss and pulled back. "Well, I feel missed."

Link hummed against Rhett's neck, inhaling deeply. "Missed you. Want you."

"Well, I'm not gonna say no to that, but let's get inside first," Rhett said, pulling Link in and shutting the door behind them. "Lemme wash up, while you-"

"No. Like this." Link grabbed Rhett's hand and hauled him into the kitchen. He set the bag down then turned around and pushed Rhett up against the counter. He slid his fingers under the edge of Rhett's shirt, slowly easing it up and bending over to kiss Rhett's stomach. 

"Was gonna wait until after we ate," Link said between kisses, fingers and mouth continuing their slow ascent up Rhett's stomach. "You smell so good, though. Couldn't wait."

Link let his fingers travel through the hair on Rhett's chest. A fingernail caught on Rhett's nipple, making the taller man hiss uncomfortably. "Sorry," Link whispered, bringing his tongue to the offended nipple and laving over it to soothe the sting.

When Link had worked Rhett's shirt up to his armpits, Link kept pushing. "Off. Now."

Rhett chuckled and raised his arms obligingly. "I do think I like you like this. I hope this becomes a regular occurrence," he said with a smirk, grabbing Link's shirt to pull it off as well. 

Link gave a playful growl, and launched himself at Rhett's mouth again, pressing the length of their bodies together and savoring the sensation of skin sliding on skin. Rhett grabbed his ass in both hands and squeezed, and Link hummed happily into their kiss. 

"So are we gonna head to the bedr-" Rhett started to say. 

"Here," Link said, stepping back to grab at Rhett's belt.

"Lube?" Rhett asked. 

Link shook his head. "Spit's fine. I'm pretty worked up, if you hadn't noticed," he said with a wink as he moved on to undoing Rhett's pants. 

"Okay, well…" Rhett twisted to reach into the cabinet behind him. "I won't prep you, if you're looking for that burn, but I need some kind of lube." He pulled down a jar of coconut oil. 

Link pouted. "Fine, but once I'm naked, you're gonna slick up your cock and I'm gonna sit on it without you touching me first." Link shoved Rhett's pants and boxers down to his thighs.

Rhett inhaled sharply, and to Link's delight, his cock twitched hard enough to slap against his stomach. "Mm, like the sound of that, big boy?" Rhett nodded enthusiastically as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. 

"Where do you want me?" Rhett asked, grabbing the coconut oil. 

Link grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and spun it around, patting the seat. "Get comfortable."

Rhett sat down, hungry eyes watching Link as he slipped out of his own shoes and slid his pants down over his hips, giving a teasing little wiggle. Rhett dipped out a glob of the coconut oil and stroked himself until it melted into his skin. Link stepped out of his pants and leaned over to kiss Rhett once more. Rhett's eyes widened in surprise when Link took a step back and turned around. 

Link backed up and straddled Rhett's lap, throwing a smile over his shoulder. Rhett reached for Link's hips, gently gripping as Link lined himself up.

Link took a deep breath. Even though he was more than adequately turned on, Rhett was still quite thick and Link knew he was going to be feeling this stretch for a while, hopefully. Getting the right angle, he relaxed as best he could and beared down on Rhett's dick. As soon as the head slipped inside him, they both let out a low moan. 

Rhett's fingers twitched over Link's hip bones and Link balanced his hands on Rhett's knees as he continued taking Rhett until he was fully seated. The burn was wonderful and Link arched his back, pressing down against Rhett just a little more, trying to take him as deep as possible. 

Rhett's grip tightened on his hips and helped pull him closer, Rhett's forehead falling forward to rest between Link's shoulder blades. "Fuck, Link. You feel amazing."

Link gave a pleased hum. "Not as amazing as you feel inside me." Link slowly lifted himself up and let himself fall back into Rhett's lap. 

Rhett let out a choked off whine. "Doubtful. This… you…" Link raised himself up again and rolled his hips on the downward press. "I-I can't describe how amazing you feel."

Link chuckled. "Well, you're still making complete sentences, so I need to up my game." Link leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands and began bouncing up and down on Rhett's cock. 

He let out a startled "oh!" when Rhett removed a hand from his hip and traced a finger along his hole as he rode him. Rhett was already thick enough on his own to have Link pleasantly full, but the thought of Rhett sliding one of his fingers inside him alongside his cock had Link closing his eyes and moaning in desire. 

"Do it, Rhett," he whimpered. "I want more. Wanna feel all of you in me."

The hand still on Link's hip tightened almost painfully. Link smiled. Maybe he'd have some light bruises over his hips tomorrow, if he was lucky. The finger dragging his rim continued to tease and Link slowed down. "M'serious. I can take it. Wanna be full of you."

Rhett groaned and twisted his finger around so that when Link plunged down again, Link's hole was stretched further than it ever had been before. "Fuck," Link choked out, breathing heavy. 

"Hnng, yeah. Gonna kill me, Link." Rhett groaned. "Gonna fuck the life right outta me before you even leave."

Link didn't want to think about him leaving, so he lifted up and reseated himself slowly, instead relishing the feel of two parts of Rhett inside him at once. He picked up the pace again, but was a little frustrated that he couldn't pull off as far or he would lose the extra sensation of Rhett's finger. 

Rhett must have been feeling the same frustration, because he pulled his finger out and grabbed Link's hips again, thrusting hard up into him. "Ohhhh," Link moaned. 

"Hope you're done playing," Rhett growled into Link's ear. "Cuz now I'm gonna fuck you hard until you come on my cock."

Link whimpered and leaned back against Rhett's chest as he continued thrusting up into him. "Yes, please. Hard, harder."

Now Link  _ knew _ he was going to have bruises as Rhett pulled him down and simultaneously forced himself up into his ass, over and over, and that absolutely delighted Link. The angle had Rhett rubbing against Link's prostate and he was steadily leaking into Rhett's lap. "More Rhett, please. I'm so close," Link said, turning his head to mouth at whatever part of Rhett's face he could reach. 

Rhett swiveled his head to meet Link's silent request, covering his mouth and sucking Link's tongue into his mouth. Link could feel his orgasm building below his belly and when Rhett sucked on his bottom lip and bit down, he cried out, cock twitching and spilling into Rhett's lap. 

Rhett grunted as Link tightened around him and gave a few more hard thrusts before Link felt Rhett swell even more followed by a rush of warmth filling him up. It was in that moment that Link realized that they didn't use protection. 

He slumped back against Rhett, turning his head and burying his face in Rhett's neck. "So, uh. I just thought of something," he said, still catching his breath. 

Rhett kissed his sweaty hair. "I'm clean. Trust you enough that I figured if you weren't, you wouldn't forget something like that," Rhett said, seemingly having read Link's mind. 

Link huffed a small laugh. "Probably not the best reasoning, but I guess in this instance it worked out."

Rhett hummed against Link's head. "Don't necessarily plan on putting myself in this position again with someone new if I can help it, so I'm not worried about it."

Link held back a small sob. First Rhett brought up how he'd have to be leaving in a little over two weeks, and now he was insinuating like he wasn't going to be with anyone after Link. It was all too much for Link to handle at the moment, so he was just going to ignore it. 

He slowly eased himself off Rhett's softening cock and turned and held out his hand. "Come on, let's go get you that shower so we can eat and cuddle on the couch."

Rhett smiled up at Link, taking his hand. His eyes were shining at Link, so full of happiness and...Link wanted to say love, that it made his heart squeeze with emotion. He wondered how Rhett would feel about him staying a little longer after his time renting the cottage was up.


	16. Chapter 16

Rhett was finishing up the trim on the house he had started yesterday. He had his air pods in and was listening to a book, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Link. And last night, when Link had accosted him at the front door and then took advantage of him in the middle of the kitchen. Link was a bottom who knew what he wanted and Rhett loved him for it. 

Rhett sighed. A part of him was still reluctant to admit he was in love with Link, but at this point he couldn't deny that he was falling. And that he only had a little over two weeks to figure out what he was going to do. Planning a trip in the near future was a definite must. If he spread his two weeks vacation out, he could take three or four day weekends once a month for the foreseeable future. At least long enough to see if this relationship was something that was going to last long term. 

He washed off his brushes, made sure the paint was sealed, and loaded up for the day. He had to make a stop at the deli to pick up some sandwiches before heading home and taking a shower. Tonight he was taking Link hiking in the coastal reserve and hoped they'd find the right spot to stop for a picnic dinner. 

Freshly showered and food and drinks packed in his backpack, he headed for the cottage to pick up Link. When Link opened the door, he greeted Rhett with an enthusiastic smile and even more enthusiastic kiss.

Spring was the best time of year to visit the reserve, in Rhett's opinion. The colors and scents of everything blooming, birds in abundance, and if you were quiet enough, you could sometimes catch a glimpse of newborn wildlife. That's what Rhett was really hoping for when he chose this particular trail for them.

Link was walking along, taking pictures and talking animatedly about all the awesome pictures he was getting. When Rhett heard the creek up ahead, he shushed Link. "Be quiet, hon. There's a family of otters who have made a home along this part of the creek. If we're lucky, we'll catch them playing with their babies."

Link started to squeal in excitement before slapping his hand over his mouth. Rhett chuckled quietly when Link removed his hand and gave a silent squeal. Rhett wrapped an arm around Link and kissed his temple. "Gosh, I love you," he whispered against Link's skin. 

They both froze for a moment before Link turned his head and gave him a small kiss and a smile. Rhett smiled back and directed Link to where he had seen the otters the year before. 

[](https://ibb.co/fCd1jbK)

They were in luck and caught one of the parents bathing with one of the pups. He pointed to a spot he had sat and watched the family play last year. Link nodded and Rhett pulled the blanket from his pack.

They watched the otters swim and play for a while, then ate and headed back to Rhett's truck. On the drive back, Rhett took Link's hand in his. "So… about what I said back there-" 

Link cut him off with a laugh. "You can't think I'd be mad or upset about that?" Link asked. 

"No, not mad," Rhett agreed. "Just, soon?"

Link laughed again. "The other day my mom reminded me that my grandfather proposed to my grandmother after a week. She played hard to get for a while, but not because she didn't love him back. Heck, my dad proposed to my mom after seven weeks. Granted they didn't last as long as my grandparents… My point is, Rhett, people in my family tend to fall in love fast. Besides, you just said you love me, you're not asking me to marry you," he finished with a laugh. 

Rhett was quiet, taking in everything Link had just said, when he turned to Rhett, a look of slight panic in his eyes. "You're  _ not _ asking me to marry you, right? Cuz I mean, I might love you too, good chance of it actually, but-"

"Link, Link!" Link's panicked rambling snapped Rhett out of it. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me. Not yet," he teased with a wink. 

Link took a deep breath. "Good. Not because… well, not because you're not marriage material," Link said, obviously choosing his words carefully, "I'm just not as in touch with what I want from life as my grandmother was. Maybe at the seven week mark," Link teased back, squeezing Rhett's hand. 

Rhett smiled, glancing away from the road and at Link for a moment. His panic seemed to be gone now. He squeezed Link's hand back. "So how do you feel about me telling you that I love you? You don't have to say-"

"It's okay, Rhett," Link interrupted him. "I think I might like you being in love with me."

Rhett grinned, glancing at Link out of the corner of his eye again. "Good. Cuz I think I might like being in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my family really does have a history of quick happening engagements. Like I said, my grandfather proposed after a week, my parents were engaged after about 3 months, but were married only 4 months later. They've been together 40 years. My husband proposed at 7 weeks and (while it's touch and go at times 😂) we'll be together 8 years this year. My family is all about snap decisions. 😂


	17. Chapter 17

Link couldn't stop smiling. Rhett loved him. Sure, rationally it was too soon, but it was also exciting. He had loved people before. His best friend in high school, first real boyfriend in college, but he had never been  _ in love _ . At least, not until now. 

He hadn't told Rhett that he loved him back yesterday, but tonight he planned to. They were supposed to be hanging out with a couple of Rhett's neighbors, Jeff and Susan. Their place was beachfront and they were going to do some grilling, drink some beer, and start a bonfire after sundown. Link thought he'd try to match some of Rhett's romanticism and tell him that he loved him by firefight. 

Link was trying to get this week's draft of his article finished, but kept getting distracted by thoughts of last night, what might happen tonight, and thoughts of the future. He knew that his job with  _ American Travel _ would continue to require a certain amount of travel, and he was okay with that. And all of his other writing could be done remotely. It wasn't like he had a typical office job.

Plus, North Carolina, while not  _ cheap _ , was certainly more affordable than California. Maybe he'd just see what was available for rent in the area. Despite how well things were going, he didn't expect Rhett to want to move in right away. Maybe he could find something with a six month lease. Happy with his decision, he Googled area realtors and sent off an email outlining what he was looking for, then put his mind back to work. 

◇◇◇◇

Dinner had been simple, burgers and dogs, but Jeff and Susan were delightful and welcoming. A couple of the people who had been at Rhett's fish fry were here tonight and had seemed happy to see Link again. Link thought that if all of North Carolina was this friendly, he didn't know how his mother ever left. Then he realized that he was considering moving across the country for a man, so maybe he did understand a little. 

At dusk, chairs and blankets were dragged down to the beach and the pre-configured pile of wood was set on fire. Rhett set his chair as close to Link's as possible and wrapped a blanket around both of their shoulders. Link happily leaned into Rhett's embrace, not minding the armrest digging into his side. 

Idle conversation and small talk continued for another half hour or so. Then Jeff gave Rhett a mischievous grin. "Any chance you brought your guitar, big guy?"

Link pulled away from Rhett and looked at him in astonishment. "You play guitar?"

Rhett blushed under the fire light and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. It's in my back seat. Gimme just a second."

When Rhett got up, Link wrapped the rest of the blanket around him and leaned back in his chair. He always found musicians sexy. He was glad to have the blanket to cover him in case he had a... _ reaction _ to Rhett's playing. 

Rhett returned with his guitar and moved his chair so he was more facing Link than beside him now. He sat down and took a moment to fiddle with the strings, making sure the guitar was in tune, then began plucking with confidence. Link watched Rhett in reverence as he closed his eyes and a whiskey rough baritone voice rang out into the night air. 

_ I can't believe that I've found you _

_ Fate did a number on me _

_ If you end up with my arms around you _

_ It's meant to be _

_ Well, maybe my crazy is showing _

_ But maybe I'm hooked on your touch _

_ But wherever my life is going _

_ There ain't no rush 'cause _

_ Wherever you're going, I'd like to go too _

_ If you don't have anything better to do _

_ I'd love to spend some more time together _

_ So what are you doing between now and forever _

Link couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. If the lyrics Rhett was singing were at all true to life, then they were on the same page about moving forward. 

_ I'll take the blue with the gray days _

_ I just pray the road will be long _

_ 'Cause if I'm beside you there's no way _

_ I can go wrong _

_ Wherever you're going, I'd like to go too _

_ If you don't have anything better to do _

_ I'd love to spend some more time together _

_ So what are you doing between now and forever _

_ I'd love to spend some more time together _

_ So what are you doing between now and forever _

_ What are you doing between now and forever _

The only reason there were tears in his eyes was because an ocean breeze had kicked up and he must have gotten a grain of sand in there. That's all. It had nothing to do with Rhett ending the song and giving Link that soft smile. 

Rhett played a few more songs, took a request, then passed the guitar off - Link was pretty sure the guy's name was John - and took his seat back beside Link. Link offered his half of the blanket back to Rhett and leaned in close. He gave Rhett a chaste, but lingering kiss and then whispered in Rhett's ear, "I love you. And I think I want to move back to North Carolina."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't say it enough, but I really do appreciate everyone's comments. 💖💖


	18. Chapter 18

Link was still asleep, but Rhett was up making them breakfast. They had ended up staying at Jeff and Susan's pretty late, drinking a bit more, and had stumbled back to Rhett's house and fallen asleep quickly. Before they'd had a chance to discuss Link's little declaration. 

Link wanted to move to North Carolina. Rhett presumed to this general area to be near him. He certainly wasn't upset that Link wanted to stay, but he did want to talk with him and make sure he wasn't the  _ only _ reason that Link wanted to move. Worse than them not working out, Rhett would hate if Link ended up resenting him because he uprooted his life and moved across the country so they could be together. 

Rhett was pouring more batter for the next pancake when he heard the soft padding of Link's feet as he came down the hall. Rhett turned and smiled at the rumpled clothes and scowling face of his boyfriend as he stood there blinking like he was trying to figure out where he was. 

"Morning, sunshine," Rhett greeted him. 

Link glared, quite obviously not fully awake. "Coffee."

Rhett chuckled and pointed at the machine. "Right there, hon. Cream is in the fridge and sugar is in the little jar next to the coffee maker. That's a clean cup there on the counter."

Link grunted and grabbed the cup, starting to make his coffee. Rhett just grinned and flipped the pancake. He knew Link would never want to hear it, but Rhett found even this grumpy version of Link endearing. Coffee how he wanted it, Link stumbled back over to the breakfast bar and sat quietly while Rhett finished making breakfast. 

After a couple cups of coffee and a plate of pancakes, Link was in a much better mood. He picked up their plates and began to wash the dishes, insisting that since Rhett cooked, he should clean up. It was so domestic that Rhett's heart clenched. 

"Hey. So, uh," Rhett began, as Link cleaned one half of the sink. "About what you said last night. Moving to North Carolina?"

Link sent a shy smile over his shoulder at Rhett. "Yeah, well… I figure I can work from home here just as easily as I can California. Besides…" He hesitated a moment, swirling a hand in the soapy water. "Well, I'd like to see where this is gonna go. As-as long as you want that too," he said, whispering the last part.

"Oh, Link, honey. Of course I want to see where this goes." Rhett stood up from the bar and came behind Link, wrapping his arms around Link and settling his hands on Link's stomach. "But what about your parents and friends back home?"

Link shrugged. "I'll miss my mom, for sure. But the few friends I have…" He shrugged again. "I like them well enough, but I can make new friends. That's one thing I love about here. Everyone is so nice, they treat you like a friend from the first meeting. It's comforting."

Rhett kissed the back of Link's neck. "I'd like nothing more than to have you here permanently. I just don't want to be the only reason you move all the way across the country."

Link laughed. "Do you think I took the job with  _ American Travel _ because I like staying in the same place for long?"

Rhett chuckled, nosing along the back of Link's ear. "Fair point. So, you really want to move here? Commit to this? To us?"

Link twisted in Rhett's arms, trying not to get Rhett too wet as he wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck. "Too late. I think my heart's already committed."

Rhett smiled. "Good. Mine, too." He leaned down and captured Link's lips, savoring the taste of coffee, syrup, and  _ Link _ , letting the taste wash over him and calm his nerves. Breaking the kiss, he gave Link's ass a playful swat. "Now hurry up. We hit the beach in an hour."

"Well, get out of my face," Link teased, flicking water in Rhett's face. "Can't work with you hangin' all over me."

Rhett raised his hands in supplication. "Of course. Excuse my bad behavior."

Link smiled and turned back to the sink.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter tomorrow. Sunday's is already written, but I'm taking the weekend off writing to spend with family (the sick family member is still sick), but don't worry I'll have something again every day next week. 
> 
> I love you all and all your comments mean the world to me. 💖


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so weird not posting yesterday lol. I hope everyone is having a good weekend.

Link was beyond relieved, and thrilled, that Rhett was on board with him moving out to North Carolina. And now Rhett was taking him boardsailing, kicking up his excitement even more. He had never been before, but was excited to give it a try. 

Link loved that all of their beach activities were within walking distance of the cottage or Rhett's place. In no time, they were at the board rental office and someone was bringing them their boards. Rhett went boardsailing often, so his was much thinner than Link's beginner board. A quick description of the equipment and Rhett and Link were left alone. 

Rhett gave him a short beginner lesson on how to stand up on the board and how to steer. "Remember, the most important things are to keep the wind to your back, and keep your arms and legs straight so you don't end up falling over."

Link nodded, mentally going over how to do it, and then Rhett was ushering him into the water. "Hold your board here and watch me first. Make sure you've got what said. I'll make a loop and come back to make sure you don't have any questions."

Link smiled and gave Rhett a small kiss. "I'll be waiting."

Rhett chuckled and positioned himself and the board. He easily stood up, pulled the sail toward him, and set off into the wind. Link knew he was supposed to be watching Rhett's form, but he couldn't drag his eyes off of Rhett's back, watching the muscles rippling with effort. Or Rhett's arms, bulging as he steered.

As Rhett turned to come back to him, Link took a few breaths and thought the most unsexy thoughts he could, lest he embarrass himself when it was his turn to try. When he got close enough, Rhett gave him a big grin and dismounted from his board. "So, ya think you got it?"

Link cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. I think I'm ready to give it a go."

Rhett smiled and raised his arm, indicating that Link should go for it. Link took a deep breath and stepped upon his board. He grabbed the pull and raised the sail. He shifted to turn the sail into the wind and he was off. Trying to keep his balance, he bent his knees. And promptly fell face first into the water. 

"Gotta keep your legs straight," Rhett said when he resurfaced. Link glared in Rhett's direction, even more so when he saw the smirk Rhett was fighting back. 

"Yeah, cuz you didn't fall your first time at this," Link muttered to himself. 

The water wasn't much deeper, since Link had only traveled about ten feet, so he mounted the board and tried again. Legs straight and hips forward, he was staying up this time! A moment later, Rhett zipped past him and circled around behind.

Not thinking, Link bent his arms so he could turn and watch Rhett. This time he landed on his back in the water. "You okay?" Rhett called to him.

"Fantastic," he hollered back. He tried to get back on the board in the deeper water but couldn't quite manage it, so he swam back toward the shore, dragging the board with him.

Over the course of the next couple hours, Link wasn't sure if he spent more time on the board or in the water. At least by the end he was starting to recognize that he was about to fall, instead of being taken by surprise each time. He considered that a win.

"So, you want to do this again?" Rhett asked, a big shit eating grin on his face as they walked back up the beach to return the boards.

"Ac-tu-ally," Link said, over pronouncing the word, "I wouldn't mind trying again. I think I'd get it eventually."

Rhett chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that. Since during the summer I like to go often."

Boards returned, Rhett put an arm around Link and steered him in the direction of a bar and grill a little ways down the beach. Link relaxed into the embrace. "The only issue with frequent boardsailing, is we're gonna need to get a masseuse on payroll. My whole body is killing me."

Rhett laughed. "Well, I'd be more than happy to give you a rub down," he offered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I even accept favors as payment."

Link snorted. "You better be ready to do all the work. I'm serious, I'm beat."

Rhett smiled and kissed his temple. "I'm sure we can work something out. But first," he said as they stepped inside the grill house, "let's get a couple beers in you and start the relaxation process."

Link shook his head, smiling. He was in love with a goofball. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been boardsailing, only watched people, so I hope that was believable. 😊


	20. Chapter 20

Rhett walked Link home after dinner, then told him to hop in the shower while he ran to the drug store. Link may or may not have been joking about the massage, but Rhett was more than happy to oblige him. He wanted to get some massage oil, though. Lotion dried up too fast. 

Link was just stepping out of the shower when Rhett returned and he made a joke about Link not leaving him with any hot water before he got in and gave himself a quick scrub to get the salt off his skin. 

Link was laying on his stomach, arms under his head, when Rhett stepped into his bedroom. Link had stayed naked and Rhett took a moment to appreciate the sight. Link was all long limbs and lithe muscles, with a pert, round ass the cherry on top of an already amazing body. 

Rhett grabbed the oil and crawled on the bed next to Link. "Still awake, hon?"

Link hummed. "Yeah, just tired and achy. The hot shower helped but I'm still a little sore."

"Well, don't worry, honey. I'm gonna help you out with that," Rhett assured him. "Do you mind if I straddle you?"

Link chuckled into his arm. "Never gonna mind that, baby."

Rhett smiled and threw a leg over Link, and settled down in the small of his back. He poured some oil into his hand and let it warm for a second then spread it across Link's back. Link gave a happy little sigh, and Rhett's dick immediately twitched in interest. Rhett pushed his response down. He wanted to end up there, but first he was going to make Link feel good. 

Rhett worked methodically across Link's shoulders, down each arm, then down Link's back, shifting his position to sitting on Link's thighs. Even though he made sure to sit a little ways down Link's leg, his dick was a little too close to Link's ass for him not to start chubbing up a little. Especially when Link kept sighing and arching into his touch. 

Rhett could hear the smile in Link's voice when he asked, "You doing okay back there? You're not  _ getting...distracted, _ are you?"

Rhett narrowed his eyes at the back of Link's head.  _ Brat _ , he thought to himself. "Oh, I'm doing...swell," he said between slightly clenched teeth, rocking forward to let his thickening cock rub against the back of Link's leg and letting him know just what kind of "swell" he was talking about. 

Link snorted a laugh. "Well, since you're  _ swell, _ don't forget to do my legs, too," he said, wiggling his legs and making his ass jiggle in the process. Rhett bit back a groan.  _ Soon. _ Soon he would be buried in that fantastic ass.

For now he entirely skipped over Link's butt and started on his thighs. Link giggled and squirmed a bit when Rhett got to his feet, but he didn't linger on them. Now that Rhett had tackled every other part of Link, he ran his hands up the back of Link's legs and toward what he was really after. 

Rhett took a globe in each hand and squeezed, letting his thumbs glide up Link's crack as he carefully twisted his hand. He repeated this motion a few times, spreading Link's cheeks apart a little more each time. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable, then leaned forward and ran his tongue from Link's taint to the top of his crack.

Link had been in a hazy half-asleep state, but the wet warm slide of Rhett's tongue had him jolting under Rhett's touch. Rhett smirked and ran his tongue over Link again. This time, Link shivered and moaned. 

Rhett hummed and latched his mouth around Link's entrance, sucking lightly then trailing the tip of his tongue around Link's rim. Link pressed his hips back against Rhett, so he increased the pressure he was using. 

After a few minutes of Rhett's ministrations, Link was loose enough that he could slip his tongue inside him. Rhett loved it. Feeling Link come apart under him, squirming and huffing softly, while using just his tongue. His only regret was that his tongue was too short to reach Link's prostate. 

Link whined a protest when Rhett sat up and wiped the spit off his mouth. "Just a second, sweetie," Rhett said, affectionately patting Link on the butt. 

He grabbed the lube off his nightstand and slicked up his cock before crawling back over Link and lining himself up with Link's entrance. Link spread his legs to give Rhett a little more room and once he was settled, Rhett slowly pushed himself inside. 

He didn't even try to hold back his moan as he continued deeper. He had been half hard through most of Link's massage and completely there once he began eating him out. Now that he could feel Link gently squeezing all around him, he was filled with bliss.

He didn't understand the people who couldn't commit to someone just because they wanted to keep fucking new people. Because for him, right now, as he kissed the back of Link's neck, whispered a soft "I love you," and began a slow pull and push into Link, he couldn't see himself needing anything else ever again. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Rhett (and I) is totally cool if people want to be chronically single or polyamorous or whatever, just in that moment Link fulfills him and he doesn't comprehend how he could want or need more for himself. But I didn't want to get into a whole thing in the story and take away from what he was feeling.


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday had been a trip to the arboretum and apparently it was an excellent time to visit, because along with all of the blooming flowers scenting the breeze, butterflies had been fluttering all around, adding their dances to the air. Afterward, they had checked out the shoreside touristy shops and the shopping plazas in town. Dinner had been pizza and a movie on Rhett's couch, followed by handjobs in the shower before bed. A definite good day, by Link's standards. 

Monday morning Link checked his email and was excited to see a response from one of the local real estate agents. He was disheartened to learn that there were only two available properties for rent long term, but the available apartment looked like it might be perfect, so he emailed the agent back with his phone number and inquired about seeing the apartment that afternoon. 

An hour later Link got a call from the realtor and confirmed the time and place to meet and see the apartment. As soon as he hung up, he sent Rhett a text.

_ Gonna look at an apartment this evening. Wanna meet me there? It's the place on barnacle Ln. 6pm _

He had barely thrown his phone down on the couch when it buzzed with a message. 

_ That was fast. You sure you're ready for all this? ;) _

Link rolled his eyes but smiled. 

_ Guess we're gonna find out. Maybe you're the one who's not ready for *this* _

Rhett's response made him smile. 

_ Probably not, but I've always liked a challenge. See you tonight hon :* _

◇◇◇◇

Link was nervous and excited as he pulled into the guest parking lot of the apartment building. Since the only other place available was a four bedroom house that would be way too much space for him. So essentially this was his only option unless he went a town or two over. And he was willing to do that, he just really hoped that he'd be ending the evening signing a lease.

He jumped when there was a rapping on his window, but grinned when he looked up and saw Rhett standing there. He had barely gotten out of his car and kissed Rhett hello when a perky middle aged woman walked out of the office and called to them. 

"Hi! Link? Is one of you Link?" she asked, a cheerful smile on her face. 

"That's me," Link said, giving a small wave. "This is my boyfriend Rhett." 

"Excellent! Hi, Rhett. I'm Grace," the happy blond introduced herself. "Okay, so there's two identical units available. One of them is ground level with an 8x8 garden space off the living room and the other one is on the third floor with a 6x8 patio porch. Those are the only differences. The third level is clean and ready to go now, so that's the one we're going to look at. The other will be cleaned out and a couple minor upgrades will be ready in about two weeks. When were you looking to move in?"

Link's mind had started to wander as she had made her speech and it took him a second to realize that she had stopped talking. "Huh? Oh. I'll be able to start moving in about two weeks."

"Excellent. Then either unit will work for you. Okay," she said as she unlocked the apartment door, "so both apartments have been fully remodeled, the other unit will have a slightly newer refrigerator and oven, otherwise it has the same new floors, countertops, and light fixtures."

She continued on about the community pool, parking, and utilities, Link and Rhett wandered around the space. "Well, handyman? How's the work here? Up to your standards?"

Rhett chuckled. "Well, my uncle's company was brought in to do the major renovations, so it'd probably look bad if I spoke ill of it. He is the one who taught me everything I know."

"Well, as long as I can trust the quality," Link said laughing. Turning back to Grace, he interrupted her speech. "I'll take it."

She startled, seeming almost taken aback at how quickly he had decided, then her face broke out in a huge grin. "Excellent! Then follow me, and we'll-" 

He stopped listening and looked up at Rhett. "I think it's official. I'm moving to North Carolina."

Rhett's eyes twinkled and he leaned down to kiss him soundly on the mouth, then whispered in his ear, "Let's go sign those papers then head back to my place to...celebrate."

Link laughed and grabbed Rhett's hand, dragging him along behind Grace, who was keeping up her chatter as they went. Go celebrate, indeed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fun challenge for myself to write each chapter the day before, get it to the wonderful @criminalmind1927 by 5pm so she can beta it each night and post each morning. There have been a number of days where I've thought, "I got nothing," then somehow came up with 700-1000 words by my self imposed deadline. 
> 
> That said, it's not gonna become my new sop lol. Definitely going back to writing half the story ahead of time then posting 3x a week until I finish it. 
> 
> I'm still thinking about another 15-20 chapters of this, though, so I'll keep up the daily posting (except Saturday!) until it's done.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Kid is still meh, but we're plugging along. 
> 
> And you can thank @criminalmind1927 for the ending, because I wasn't going to to even mention that, but now here we are.

Rhett looked at his muddy clothes and sighed. He knew that Robert was just a teenager and hadn't  _ meant _ to destroy the sprinkler system with his lawn mower, but how did he not run over not just one but all  _ six _ sprinkler heads without noticing? 

At least that morning he had already picked out the clothes he was wearing to take Link to dinner in and had planned for time to shower and do his hair. This was not a quick clean up situation that he was in. And tonight he was taking Link somewhere nice. The Ocean Boulevard Bistro and Martini Bar. He needed to look his best. 

-

Almost two hours later he had scrubbed himself head to toe, tamed his unruly mane, and was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and one of the non-plaid button up shirts he had recently purchased. Happy with his appearance, he sprayed a small squirt of cologne and headed to go get Link. 

-

Link hopped in his truck and gave him an appraising look before scooting next to him on the bench and giving him a kiss. "I didn't realize that you owned any shirts that weren't plaid or Hawaiian print," he said with a smirk. 

Rhett felt the back of his neck and ears heat up. "Hey, there are many layers of Rhett McLaughlin that you have yet to peel back," he said, with more confidence than he felt. 

"Well, I think you look good." Link's face softened into a smile. "And I look forward to peeling back some layers after dinner, maybe." He gave his eyebrows a suggestive waggle. 

Rhett laughed. "I look forward to it."

As Rhett backed out of the driveway, Link started chewing on his lip.

"What's wrong, hon?" Rhett said, reaching over and taking Link's hand in his. 

Link sighed. "I got a call this morning. Seems that the property owner already promised one of the apartments to his niece for the summer and there was another application turned in the morning before mine, the manager just hadn't seen it. So I won't be getting that apartment."

"Hmmmm." Rhett was disappointed, for sure. Not that Devil Hills was that far away, but if Kitty Hawk was already booked for the summer, Devil Hills probably was, too. That meant they were looking at a thirty minute drive one way apart, which was better than a six hour flight, but still…

"Yeah, so I'm expanding my search. There was that four bedroom house available, but that's kinda big for just me. A waste of space and money-" Link was rambling while Rhett thought about their options. 

"Worst case, you could move here at the end of summer," Rhett offered. "If we can't make it a summer apart, that wouldn't really bode well for us."

Link was chewing on his lip again. " _ Yeah _ ," he all but whined. "I was thinking 'worst case' would be finding a place an hour away, like in Camden or something."

Rhett glanced at Link and was overcome with the desire to kiss the pout off his face. "Yeah, but sweetie, that would mean moving twice, two deposits, basically twice the hassle."

"I know, I  _ know. _ " And now Link was whining. "I know it's dumb, but I don't wanna spend more time away from you than I have to."

Rhett squeezed Link's hand. "That's not dumb. I don't want to, either. I'm just trying to keep a positive attitude."

Rhett pulled into a parking spot beside the bistro and turned to Link. He gently pressed their lips together. "We'll figure something out. I have some vacation time, too. I can always come out and see you. Whatever happens, it'll be okay. Now let's get inside and have a martini."

Inside the restaurant, they both ordered martinis and an appetizer. By Link's second drink, he had started to relax. He pulled out his phone and started typing away. 

"Whatcha doing, hon?" Rhett asked, his curiosity peaked. 

Link sighed. "I did a Google search to see about apartments that are available here in Devil Hills. But it looks like they're way more expensive here, or at least what's available right now is. Argh! This is so frustrating." He set his phone down forcefully. 

Rhett chewed on the inside of his lip. There was one option he hadn't wanted to offer or even think about because he wasn't sure how Link would feel about it. But right now, Rhett just wanted to take that defeated look off Link's face. 

Rhett took a deep breath. "There is one other possibility." Link looked at him expectantly. "What if you moved in with me?"

  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe you don't want to go parasailing," Link teased Rhett as they walked toward the beach. 

"Fear of heights," Rhett groused. 

"Yeah, but you'll be strapped into a harness. And over water," Link reasoned. "You'll get on a plane, right?"

Rhett turned to Link, his eyes wide with fear. "Do  _ not _ ruin flying for me."

"Okay, okay." Link thought about what he could do to convince Rhett to go up with him. "What if…" Link leaned over and whispered in Rhett's ear, "I say I'll do... _ anything _ that you wanna do."

"Anything?" Rhett asked, seeming to consider Link's offer. 

"Any...thing," Link reiterated. "Well, anything in the bedroom. I wanna be clear on that. I'm not offering to pressure wash your house. Although, that probably would be pretty satisfying…" Link shook his head to clear it. "Sorry, um. Yeah. Bedroom, anything." He grinned up at Rhett. 

"No judgment?" Rhett asked. 

"Course not. Whatcha got in mind?" Link asked, definitely intrigued. 

"Would you…" Rhett's voice trailed off. 

"What, baby? Ask me," Link prompted.

"Would you…" Rhett started again. He huffed and then spit out, "wouldyouwearpantiesforme?"

"Panties, huh?" Link asked, thoughtfully. He had never worn them, but he could really say that the idea didn't intrigue him. Worst case, he'd try it and get nothing out of it.

"You don't have to," Rhett rushed to assure him. "I just thought you'd look good in them. And if you're offering  _ anything _ …" Rhett trailed off again. 

Link laughed. "I'll do it. You go up tandem with me and I'll go get me a pretty pair of panties and surprise you one night."

-

Rhett was shaking as they squatted on the deck on the back of the boat. Link took his hand and smiled reassuringly. "You're gonna do great."

"I'm gonna piss myself," Rhett muttered, making Link snort.

"I highly doubt that. And even if you do, I'll still be proud of you and I'll still love you."

"Yeah?" Rhett asked. 

Before Link could answer, the boat guide hollered to them, "Here we go! Lean back and relax!"

Rhett squeezed Link's hand tightly as the rope was fed out. The higher they got, the more Link was surprised by how calm the air was up there. He had expected whipping winds and an adrenaline rush. Instead, it was almost serene. 

"Doing okay?" he asked Rhett, whose eyes were closed. 

"Doin' great," Rhett answered. "With my eyes closed, I can pretend I'm back on the beach enjoying a nice breeze."

Link chuckled. "Oh, hey! I can see your house!" Link pointed excitedly. 

Rhett peeked through one eye. "Yep, that's it." And slammed his eye closed again. 

Link watched Rhett's house as they continued down the beach. The house Rhett offered him to move into. With him. Together. And Link hadn't given an answer. 

"Hey, Rhett. I wanna move in with you."

Rhett's eyes flew open. "What?!" He glanced down and his eyes flew shut again. "Now? You tell me that now?"

Link chuckled. "Just trying to offer you a distraction."

"I thought thinking about you in red silk panties was supposed to be my distraction," Rhett said. 

"Now you have two. Unless you're taking back your offer for me to move in," Link said, a touch of nerves in his voice.

Rhett shook his head. "Offer stands. Just wish I was, too."

Link smiled at Rhett, who still had his eyes closed. "Well, you're in luck. I think we're headed back to the dock."

"Thank goodness," Rhett muttered. 

"Your bladder held, too," Link teased.

"Small favors," Rhett said as the guide started reeling them back in. 

-

Back on solid ground, Rhett took off for the nearest icehouse. "I can't believe I let you talk me into that. I'm gonna be real happy when I get my reward, but right now I need a beer."

Link good naturedly as he followed behind. He really was proud of Rhett. And he was looking forward to giving Rhett his reward. 

  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

_ Morning hon. What have you got planned for us this weekend?  _

Rhett was spending the morning installing shutters and flower boxes on another house that was owned by the same couple that owned the cottage Link was staying in. He was planning to be done by lunchtime, then spend the heat of the day fixing some drywall holes the previous tenants' small children had left around the house. 

Rhett wasn't surprised by Link's clipped response. This early, he was probably still on his first cup of coffee. 

_ Outer Banks Brewing Company. People like beer. _

Rhett chuckled. 

_ Indeed they do. I'll come by after I get done here? _

Link just sent back a thumbs up emoji, making Rhett smile before he shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

-

"Honey, I'm hooome," Rhett called out as he stepped into the cottage. 

Link stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Rhett was pretty sure his mouth was about to start watering. "Damn, I can't wait to be greeted like this every evening," he said, giving Link a playful leer.

Link chuckled. "I don't know about  _ every _ evening, but I'm sure we can negotiate some sort of mutually beneficial arrangement."

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and slipped his hands under the towel, making it fall, and grabbed a cheek in each hand. "Are you hungry right this second?" he asked, giving Link's ass a little squeeze. 

"Hmmm." Link made a contemplative face. "Actually, I am kinda... _ hungry _ ." He rolled his hips against Rhett and pressed his growing erection into Rhett's thigh. "And I don't know if I can wait to take care of it."

Rhett grinned and flicked his tongue out along his bottom lip. "Guess I better get you fed then."

Rhett leaned down to grab Link by the back of the thighs and lifted him up and wrapped Link's legs around his waist. Link let out a small "ah!" and laughed. "That will never not be hot," Link whispered reverently, wrapping an arm around Rhett's shoulder and running the other hand through his hair. 

-

Fifteen minutes later, Rhett had swallowed down Link's release and promised to throw the sheets in the wash while he finished getting dressed. It was only fair, since it was technically his mess that required the sheets needing to be changed in the first place. 

-

"I bet you California types like that they use wind power, huh?" Rhett teased as they parked under the giant turbine next to the brew house. 

"Hey, I was born here in North Carolina, thank you very much!" Link huffed. "Although, yeah. I was doing some research on these guys and they were the first ones to bring wind power to the outer banks. That is pretty awesome. Not just 'California types' should appreciate a business going green."

Rhett laughed and threw his hands up in supplication. "Okay, okay. Fair point. No need to get worked up about it."

Link stuck his tongue out at Rhett and slid out of the truck. 

Inside had a typical "bar" feel with windows behind the actual bar showing off a couple of their vats. "Hey, look," Rhett said, pointing out back. "They've got a huge play area for kids."

"Yeah," Link said, nodding. "It's supposed to be a really family friendly place. There's supposed to be live music outside, if you wanna go sit out there."

"Nah, let's stay inside so we can talk. We'll come back and enjoy the entertainment after you've moved here," Rhett said, smiling at Link. 

Once seated, Link ordered both of them the sampler package of house beers as they looked over the menu. "Okay, I need you to do me a solid," Link said, giving Rhett a pleading look. 

"Ooookay. What solid do you need?" Rhett asked. "Besides the solid I already planned to give you later."

Link snorted. "Are you ever  _ not _ thinking about sex?"

Rhett shrugged. "Sometimes when I sleep, although that's not a guarantee. But when you're sitting here in front of me looking like you do? Nah, I'm never not thinking about it," he said, smiling as Link got redder and redder.

Link cleared his throat. "Well, thank you, I think. But that wasn't what I meant. I meant, I need you to let me order their burger and fries and you order something off their dinner menu so you can give me your opinion on it so I can include it in my article. I just had pasta at that place you took me the other night and… well, you know I'm a picky eater. I don't want pasta again and there's nothing else I wouldn't have to special order to make it appetizing."

Link's blush hadn't gone away while he was talking and the darker Link got, the bigger his smile grew. "That's no problem, hon. I can eat anything. But… What do you normally do? When you don't have a human garbage disposal at your beck and call?"

"Oh, I just go ask other patrons how they liked their food," Link said, nonchalantly. "I can usually pick out a vacationer and they tend to be chattier than the locals."

"You're something else, you know that?" Rhett asked. "I'd never have the confidence to do that."

"If you don't quit making me blush, people are going to think I have a condition," Link hissed at him.

Rhett belted out a laugh. "I'm sorry, hon. I'll try to quit."

Link narrowed his eyes discerningly. "No you won't."

Rhett smirked. "No. I won't."

  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

The night after they had gone parasailing, Link had hit up Amazon looking for the perfect pair of red panties. He knew Rhett had mentioned silk, but after an hour of searching he hadn't found any silk pairs that spoke to him. He settled on a sheer red thong and if Rhett didn't like them, Link would let him pick the next pair, but he was pretty sure that these would do the trick. Decision made, he placed his order and went to sleep. 

-

Two days later, Link was working on his article when the manilla package was delivered. A rush of excitement coursed through him. He was fairly certain this was something he was going to want to do often, especially if Rhett also liked it as much as he anticipated that he would. 

Link ripped open the package and walked into the bedroom. He scrutinized the material with his fingers. The sheer, lacey fabric was light but seemed sturdy enough considering that it wasn't going to be in his daily rotation of underwear. 

After a second's thought, he dropped his pants and boxer briefs. He slipped on the panties and then stepped in front of the full length mirror that hung on the closet door. With the light shining through the bedroom, he realized you could see the  _ whole package _ . Everything he had to offer was on display, only slightly obscured by the flower pattern stitched in the lace.

[](https://ibb.co/vQRSbNf)

Link spun around and looked over his shoulder. Yup. His  _ ass _ ets were fully exposed, the elastic band and thong strap offering no support. It did look good, though. He couldn't deny that. 

[](https://ibb.co/1JkS6mD)

He thought it might look even better if he shaved. He considered if he wanted to give that try too, and figured "in for a penny, in for a pound" applied to this situation. He put his clothes back on and headed out to hit up the drug store down the street. 

◇◇◇◇

The feel of Link's jean's rubbing on what was essentially his bare ass was a new experience, but he kinda liked it. The strip of material nestled between his cheeks had taken a lot more getting used to, but after some picking and shimmying he got it settled. 

When Rhett arrived with dinner, Link met him with a mischievous grin and licked into Rhett's mouth like he was the best tasting thing Link had ever found. Link did think Rhett tasted pretty damn good, but really Link was just hyped up and feeling naughty, knowing that he was wearing the panties but that Rhett wasn't aware yet.

"Well, well. What's gotten into you?" Rhett asked with a chuckle. 

"Nothing.  _ Yet. _ " Link grinned and winked at Rhett. "Come on, let's eat."

Link spent all of dinner bouncing in his seat and grinning at Rhett. 

"Are you sure you're okay, hon?" Rhett asked. "You're bobbing up and down in your seat like you drank three energy drinks or somethin'."

The edges of Link's mouth twitched. "Are you done eating? I've got something for you."

Rhett set his fork down. "Lay it on me."

"Now don't get ahead of yourself," Link smirked, taking Rhett by the hand and leading him into the bedroom. "Sit," he said, shoving Rhett toward the bed. 

When Rhett was situated at the end of the bed, Link pushed play on his phone and "Unskinny Bop" by Poison started playing. 

Rhett raised his eyebrows as Link started swinging his hips side to side and reached for the top button on his shirt. "I don't know what exactly's about to happen, but this is already the best thing anyone has ever gotten me."

Link chuckled softly as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. Once undone, he flipped the shirt off his shoulders and let it settle in the crook of his elbows while he ran his hands over his chest. He let himself play with his nipples, biting his lip and letting out a small moan.

Link suppressed a smile as Rhett began to squirm on the bed. "Why don't you take your pants off, big boy? Show me how much you're enjoying yourself."

Rhett stood quickly and shoved his pants and underwear down to his ankles and took his already leaking cock in his hand. 

"Sit back down," Link instructed, easing his shirt the rest of the way off. 

He reached for the button on his jeans, and lowered his zipper just enough to peel back one side to expose a hip and the three bands of red elastic resting on it.

Rhett inhaled loudly and grabbed the base of his cock. Link bit the bottom corner of his lip and winked at him. He continued shimmying his hips as he turned around so his ass was facing Rhett. Unzipping his jeans, he hooked his thumbs in his waistband and slid his pants over the swell of his ass. The black plug he had put in earlier was quite visible to Rhett when he bent over just enough to show it off.

"Fuck. This is  _ definitely _ the best gift I've ever gotten," Rhett mused. "And...and, oh my God. Did you  _ shave _ ?"

Link laughed and turned back around, showing off the lace front doing its best to hold in his erection. "I know they're not silk, but hopefully these are okay?" Link asked, feigning concern. 

"Silk?" Rhett asked, confused. "Oh, right. No, those...those are good. Real good."

Link eased the rest of the way out of his pants and stepped up to Rhett wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck and leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Are you gonna let me fuck you while I wear these panties, baby? Gonna let me ride that thick cock of yours?"

Rhett just nodded against Link's face. Link chuckled and reached behind himself, shifting the string to the side and taking a hold of the base of the plug to remove it. "I'm all wet and ready for you, baby," he husked into Rhett's ear, giving him a little nip. "Lay back for me?"

Rhett scrambled back on the bed, pants still tangled around his ankles. Link laughed and helped him kick them off then crawled onto the bed.

Straddling Rhett, Link leaned down to kiss him. "Ready, baby?"

"Yeah," Rhett said, his voice low and breathy. "But, uh, you should know… I'm not gonna last long. You look too good."

Link smiled and gave him another peck. "That's okay, I've been turned on all day thinking about this. We can always go again later."

Reaching behind himself again, Link pulled the string to the side and sat up to hover over Rhett's cock. He took a deep breath, one hand resting on Rhett's chest and the other holding him still. He pressed down and took Rhett in with one motion. They both moaned as Link's ass settled on Rhett's hips.

"Fuck, Link. You're amazing, you know that?" Rhett asked, grabbing Link's hips and holding him still a moment. "So gorgeous, too."

Link smiled and began rocking his hips front to back. "You're just saying that cuz I'm wearing panties for you," he teased.

Rhett shook his head. "Always gorgeous. Panties...make you...almost un-unbearably so," he panted out as Link continued his slow grind. 

Link blushed and playfully tapped Rhett's chest. "Stop it." 

He placed both of his hands on Rhett's chest and eased himself up until only the tip of Rhett's cock was left teasing his rim, waited a moment, and then slammed back down. Rhett's hips stuttered underneath him as he began a steady up and down rhythm. 

Rhett reached a hand forward and with a finger traced along the part of Link's cock that was still trapped inside the panties. "So hot," Rhett whispered. "Kinda glad you don't realize how much. Could do so much better than me."

Link's rhythm faltered at Rhett's compliment for a moment, but he quickly resumed his pace. "Nuh-uh," he mumbled. "Love you so much. You're perfect for me."

Rhett didn't respond again, just hooked the top of his panties and pulled them down below Link's balls. He took a firm grip on Link's dick and said, "Come on, honey. Make yourself come for me. Wanna watch your pretty face as you come on my cock."

Link groaned, Rhett's words going straight to his dick. He tilted his hips just slightly so Rhett was pressed up against his prostate, then fucked himself down on Rhett's cock then up into his hand. In a dozen or so thrusts, Link was coming on Rhett's stomach. 

"So gorgeous," Rhett said, stroking Link through his orgasm, then grabbed his hips and started fucking up hard into him. Link cried out, now oversensitive, but felt a shiver roll down his back when Rhett came and he could feel him pulsing inside him. 

Both spent, Link collapsed on Rhett's chest. "So, were they worth it?" Link asked when they had both caught their breath. 

Rhett laughed. "I think so, but I might need another round to make sure." Link just rolled his eyes and kissed him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot today is a holiday, which means my husband will be home, which means I probably won't be able to write. So don't expect an update tomorrow. Then, if there is one, it'll be a happy surprise. Lol


	26. Chapter 26

Rhett drifted out of sleep slowly. It took him a minute to recognize what the rumble and buzzing noise beside him was. Turning his head and peeking open an eye, he saw Link beside him. Link's head was lolled to the side and his mouth was open as his snore carried out into the room. 

Rhett smiled and closed his eyes again. He knew that Link had to fly back to California in a week, then he would spend a couple weeks packing and he wanted to spend a few days at his mom's before coming back. But then? Realistically, in about a month's time, this would become his daily morning view and Rhett felt that he couldn't be any luckier. 

Rhett softly kissed Link's forehead and slipped out of bed. He started the coffee machine, then went through his morning yoga routine on the back patio. He was stepping back inside the house when Link staggered to the kitchen. Rhett walked over and kissed the top of Link's head. "Coffee is ready. I'm gonna shower, then we'll go grab breakfast before heading to the golf course."

Link leaned into Rhett's kiss then nodded. Rhett chuckled and headed for the shower. 

-

Link had never been golfing, but Rhett really enjoyed it and tried to go a couple times a year. This outing was especially enjoyable because Rhett got to spend the entire time "helping" Link with his swing. They both knew that Rhett wasn't helping in the slightest, but that didn't stop Rhett from offering his "help" or Link from pretending that he was taking Rhett seriously. 

-

"So I was thinking," Rhett said as he pulled into his driveway after lunch in the clubhouse restaurant, "I'll need to make room for your stuff in my house. Wanna help me go through my closet and convince me to get rid of some of the stuff I don't need?"

Link laughed. "You mean let's see how much influence I  _ actually _ have over you?" he teased. 

"Well, if anyone could persuade me to give up my fifth red plaid flannel, it's you," Rhett insisted. 

Link threw back his head and laughed. "Okay, let's go check out the situation."

Rhett's closet was fairly straightforward. Short sleeved shirts on the left, long sleeved shirts on the right, and pants across the back. There were plastic tubs of who knows what lining the floor and the shelf at the top of the closet. 

After assessing the walk-in, Link turned back to Rhett. "So first thing is to go through and throw away anything that's stained or has a hole in it."

"Now, hold on," Rhett protested. "If I do that, then I'm just going to ruin new clothes next week. I don't exactly have a desk job."

"Hmm, okay. That's a fair point," Link conceded. "How about keep seven short sleeved and seven long sleeved shirts, and toss the rest?" Link asked. "One for every day of the week, plus a couple extra."

Rhett sighed. "Yeah, that's fair."

Link smiled. "Great. Now what about all these tubs? What's in them?"

"Uhhh, good question," Rhett said. "A couple of them are probably extra blankets and linens. There should be one or two with...stuff I've collected over the years. Do you want to look through them and separate the ones that are stuff I definitely need to keep and the ones we need to go through together while I start going through my clothes?"

"Sounds good," Link said, giving Rhett a quick kiss then stepping into the closet to start dragging out tubs. 

Rhett sighed again and grabbed an armful of shirts. He hadn't realized just how many "work shirts" he had amassed. It seemed that with no one to come home to and change into decent clothes for, Rhett had been grabbing anything clean to work in. Now, with the exception of the stuff he had bought a few months ago, almost 90% of his clothes had some kind of paint, stain, or rip in them. He narrowed it down to his seven best shirts, and hung those back up. 

He turned to Link, who was going through one of the containers and had spread stuff all around him on the floor. "I thought we were going to go through this stuff together." He plopped down on the floor beside Link. "Whatcha got there?"

Link smirked and showed him a worn spiral notebook. "I only read one page, but I think-"

"Oh, my gosh!" Rhett exclaimed. "My high school journal!"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I partially got the idea for this chapter and the next from Mythical Secret Santa's weekly prompts on tumblr. This is for the prompt, "Link finds Rhett's high school journal." Now to figure out what's in the journal for the next chapter! Lol


	27. Chapter 27

Rhett's face was filled with surprise, excitement, and nostalgia. Link thought he was the cutest thing ever. Link looked at the journal in his hand and held it out to Rhett. "Here ya go, man. I dunno how personal it is to you."

Rhett looked at the spiral notebook fondly. "Technically, I only started it because it was an assignment for school. There were prompts we were supposed to follow, although my teacher didn't read anything. Just made us show her that there were words on the pages." Rhett flipped the sheets gingerly, suddenly bursting out laughing. 

"Okay, so, a couple things to tell you before I read any of this," Rhett said, obviously amused by what his teenage self had had to say. "First, I was seventeen when I wrote this stuff. I was eighteen when I came out."

"Ahh. I suspect there is an underlying theme to some of your entries," Link said with an understanding smile. 

"The best part is, some of this stuff, I didn't even realize what my brain was doing," Rhett explained. "Like this. One of the things we were encouraged to do was write down our dreams. At the time, I thought this was just some weird kind of dream. Now… well, listen to this," he said, chuckling. 

_ "I was being forced to marry Superman. I barely knew him and did NOT want to marry him, obviously. I was complaining and crying about it to my mom while she was driving me to the church. She just kept telling me that I had to marry him, he was Superman. I walked down the aisle with my mom and I saw him in his Super-Suit. I was so mad that he didn’t even bother to dress as a groom while I was in a wedding dress and everything. The priest said, "You may kiss the bride," and I panicked. I think I started to run from the church. Cut to after the ceremony, I was with my cousin sitting on the floor of some room in Superman's house and cracking jokes. Superman was funnier than I expected."  _

Link burst out laughing. "Had a crush on Superman, did we?"

Rhett blushed and said, "I didn't  _ think _ I did, and even now I prefer lithe and toned over bulky mass." He let his eyes trail over Link's body and winked, making Link laugh. "But I don't doubt that my beginning to notice boys didn't come into play with my dream. Let's see, what else…"

Rhett continued scanning pages. "Okay, so here's a couple months later. I only had to write three times a week and sometimes only wrote a single sentence, so this notebook covered almost the whole year." Link nodded in acknowledgement as Rhett continued. "This is the first time I admitted I found a guy attractive. I was trying to figure out what I liked about him that a girl didn't have, so I made a list. Turns out there wasn't much difference, except he had a dick between his legs."

"That  _ is _ an important difference," Link pointed out. 

"Heh, yeah," Rhett agreed. "Anyhow, here's my list. 

  * _Dark, wavy hair. Long enough to grab when making out_


  * Nice teeth


  * Long legs


  * Smells good 


  * Already know what feels good on a dick



"That's...quite the list," Link conceded. "And, yeah, I guess there really is only one main difference."

"But like you said, a very important difference," Rhett said, bumping his shoulder. "And I think…" He turned to the back of the notebook. "Yeah, so another thing it was suggested we do was write a letter to people we couldn't talk to or about things we couldn't talk about. Towards the end of the year, I wrote a letter to my parents coming out."

Link's eyes shot up. "Wow. You want to share that with me?"

Rhett shrugged. "I'm comfortable with all this now. Reading this just reminds me how far I've come. It doesn't upset me or anything."

"Still, it's pretty private and personal." Link had never written anything like that down, afraid of his thoughts being found out by a classmate, but he knew the mindset he had been in before coming out himself and knew what kind of trust it took to share those feelings with someone. 

"Link," Rhett said, taking up one of Link's hands. "I know...everything with us has moved fast, but I love you. I trust you. I mean, I've invited you into my home and want to make it  _ our _ home. I'm okay with you reading this...if you want to."

Link squeezed Rhett's hand. "If you're comfortable with it, then I'd be honored." Rhett handed over the journal. Link smiled and looked down at the page.

_ Dear mom and dad,  _

_ So, I have something important to tell you and I hope you're not too mad about it. The thing is, I think I like boys. No, I know I do. I like girls, too, but what I mean is that I think I want to date boys, too. I hope that's ok because I think I need to do this. I don't know if dating boys is something I'll like or always want to do, but. Well, there's this one guy. He's on the basketball team with me. He kissed me after practice one day and it was nice. I want to do it again. Hopefully that's not too much information and I hope you're not too upset. I don't know what else to say, so I'm just going to say I love you.  _

_ Rhett  _

Link took a deep breath and squeezed Rhett's hand again. "Thank you for letting me read this. How did they take it when you did eventually tell them?" Link asked. 

"My dad asked why I couldn't just date girls if I liked them, too," Rhett said, rolling his eyes. "I explained that it didn't work like that. I don't know how it is for everyone who's bi, but for me sometimes I'm attracted to women, sometimes men, sometimes both or neither. Who I've been attracted to has definitely been all over the place over the years. Pretty sure he didn't understand at all, but he didn't argue too much. We've...settled into an understanding, and he's always friendly enough when I have a boyfriend, so I guess that's all I can expect from him."

"And your mom?" Link asked tentatively. 

"She asked if I was sure, then never questioned me again," Rhett said, smiling. "She's never acted surprised or upset over anyone I've brought home. She loves everyone. And she's especially going to love you. She can't wait for Thanksgiving. I told her that I'd have to talk to you and we'd have to figure out how we're going to divide the holidays, but she's pretty adamant about getting Thanksgiving this year."

Link blushed. "We'll figure it out. Maybe we can 2-3 days with your parents and 2-3 days with my mom and stepdad. But we have time to figure that out. For now," Link held up the journal, "I'm gonna say this is a keep?"

Rhett chuckled. "Yeah, that's a keep."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the dream, I went to @one-time-i-dreamt on tumblr and found a dream I liked and tweaked it. 
> 
> Rhett's coming out to his parents was a lot like me coming out to mine, except Rhett's dad plays the role of my mother. My dad was the who literally only asked me if I was sure and then shrugged and said as long as I was safe and happy it wasn't any of his business. 
> 
> And as I said yesterday, I took the idea for today's chapter from @mythicalsecretsanta on tumblr, who is posting weekly prompts for writers and artists.


	28. Chapter 28

They spent the rest of the weekend going through Rhett's closet and rearranging furniture throughout the house. That gave Link the opportunity to think about what furniture he had back in California and what he was going to bring back with him and what he would sell.

Link had plenty of fodder for his article, so Monday he spent polishing it. That evening he and Rhett had a regular night in. Link even tried his hand at making a boxed dinner. He had made mac and cheese before, so he figured starting a chili mac was basically the same thing, you just had to brown some meat to go with it. It hadn't turned out half bad, and Rhett had shown his "appreciation" for Link's efforts after they had gone to bed.

-

Tuesday Link decided he wanted to push himself a little more and sent Rhett a text a little after he had left that morning. 

_ Do you have plans for lunch today?  _

_ Hopefully. If it means you're coming _

_ to see me. _

_ Then consider yourself booked  _

_ for lunch.  _

Plans confirmed, Link headed to the grocery store to get what he needed. 

-

Link pulled up in the driveway of the house Rhett was updating. He was suddenly nervous as he carried the food to the door. Rhett must have heard him arrive, because he met Link at the door and took the tray Link was carrying from him.

"Smells delicious," Rhett said, giving it a small whiff and smiling. 

Link blushed. "Well, don't pass judgment until you've tasted it."

Rhett led Link to the dining area and uncovered the plates, passing Link one. He looked down at the steamed rice, vegetables, and grilled chicken on his plate. "It looks good to me. Plus, it'd have to be pretty bad for me not to eat something."

Link snorted. "Well, I made most of it in the microwave, so it might be pretty bad." He watched anxiously as Rhett took his first bite.

"Mm, nah, s'pretty good," he said, talking around the food in his mouth. 

Link laughed. "I could have waited for you to finish chewing first."

Rhett shrugged. "Didn't want you to wait longer than necessary." He took another bite, then asked, "What's with the whole Betty Crocker act this week, anyway?" Link could feel Rhett staring at him as he looked at his lap and tried to figure out how to explain his thoughts. 

"Is this because you're moving in?" Rhett asked after a moment. "I already said that I don't care if you're not much of a cook. I've survived this long on my own, I don't  _ need _ you to cook for me."

Link chewed on his bottom lip. "I just figured… since you actually work, and I'll be home all day-"

"Hey, you work," Rhett interrupted him. "Just because you can work from home doesn't mean you're not working."

"Yeah, I know," Link reluctantly agreed. "But I don't have a commute, so-"

Rhett laughed, interrupting Link again. "Most days my commute is less than ten minutes. Try again." Link blushed, unsure what to say next. "Listen. If you  _ want _ to improve your cooking skills, I'm all for it. But do it for you. If the best you can ever do is frozen lasagna or fancy mac and cheese, I'll still love you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Link said quietly. "I don't know, I've never lived with anyone before, besides college roommates. I don't want you to think I'm not pulling my weight."

Rhett smiled reassuringly."I asked you to move in because I want to be around you as much as possible, not because I want someone around to 'pull their weight.' Okay?" 

Link nodded. "Well, this is embarrassing."

"Why?" Rhett asked, tilting his head in question. "Because you care enough to be concerned? While a part of me doesn't want you to have any insecurities about us, another part of me is flattered that you're so worried about impressing me," Rhett said with a little smirk. 

"Jerk," Link responded, with a smile of his own. "I love you."

Rhett leaned over and pressed his lips to Link's. "I love you. And I'm so lucky that you picked my town to write an article about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Link will be returning to California soon! I'm still thinking this will wrap up somewhere around the 40 chapters mark. That includes a couple chapters of the boys meeting each other's parents and really wrapping the relationship up. Thank you everyone who's been taking the time to read this every day! I'm honored my happy, silly little story is getting so much feedback. 💖


	29. Chapter 29

_ Don't even think about trying to cook tonight. I'm taking care of this evening's activities and refreshments.  _

Rhett had to laugh when Link sent his response. 

_ Geez. Way to make a guy feel good  _

_about his special_ _creations._

_ Lol, nah. You've done great, sweetie. _

_ Just thought we'd catch that new _

_ Marvel movie. Pig out on popcorn, _

_ nachos, theater junk food.  _

_ Sit in the back row and make out _

_ like teenagers?  _

_ If you're lucky. ;) _

Rhett didn't know how Link did it, but every conversation, in text or person, left him with a smile on his face. He figured that must be how it must be when you were in love with someone. He spent the rest of the day humming and singing along happily to his ipod.

◇◇◇◇

"You seriously don't want to eat  _ before  _ the movie?" Link asked in shock as they pulled into the theater parking lot. 

Rhett couldn't help chuckling. "I told you, hon. I'm getting popcorn, nachos, probably a pretzel, and maybe a box of Good n Plenty's. After the movie we'll go get burgers or something."

Link looked at Rhett with something akin to disgust. "I don't know where you put it. Just remember, eventually your metabolism  _ will  _ catch up to you."

Rhett wrapped his arm around Link as they walked toward the building. "When the time comes, I'll leave it to you to set me back on the path to health."

"Yeah, cuz I'm sure you'll listen to me," Link said, rolling his eyes. 

"You'll just have to properly motivate me is all," Rhett responded, wiggling his eyebrows. Rhett threw his head back in laughter when Link looked at him with a complete deadpan expression. 

-

Arms loaded with snacks, Rhett marched up the stairs to the last row. "I wanted to sit in the middle. It's the best view," Link protested. 

Rhett shook his head. "Nuh uh. You wanted the back row so we could make out."

"I was…" Link let out an exasperated sigh. "Geez, can't a guy make a joke?"

"Nope," Rhett said, popping the "p." "You promised me making out like teenagers, and I plan to collect."

"Fine," Link huffed. "But the next movie  _ I _ get to pick our seats."

Rhett chuckled. "Deal."

-

When Rhett was finished with all of his food, about ten minutes into the movie actually starting, he did the "yawn and stretch" move, settling his arm around Link's shoulders and pulling him close. Link placed a warm hand on his thigh and Rhett's dick immediately twitched. He couldn't help it, something about movie theaters always got him going. Adventurous teenage years, perhaps? He wasn't sure. Regardless, he  _ was _ getting hard.

Link must have noticed his squirming, because he slowly began dragging his fingers up and down Rhett's thigh, getting closer to his crotch each time. "What are you doing, hon?" Rhett whispered in Link's ear. 

Link just smirked and shook his head. "Shh. Watch the movie. You're gonna disturb everyone else."

Link continued his ministrations, despite the half full theater. Rhett's pants were getting considerably tighter and made his squirming worse. When Rhett didn't think he could take any more, Link moved his hand higher and began tracing the bulge in Rhett's pants. 

"I didn't realize that you were an exhibitionist," Rhett whispered to Link through clenched teeth. 

Link smiled. "There's a lot you still don't know about me. Want me to stop?" Link asked, and stilled his hand, obviously concerned that Rhett might not be into it.

Rhett almost whimpered at the loss of stimulation. "No," he gritted out. "Keep going."

Link smirked and took a firmer grip on Rhett's clothed erection. Rhett hadn't come in his pants in  _ years _ , but he was pretty sure that if Link didn't stop soon it was going to happen. He was also pretty sure that Link wasn't going to stop.

Rhett buried his face in Link's neck as he continued jacking Rhett through his pants. Rhett couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into Link's hand as he felt his orgasm building. 

Link turned his head so lips brushed Rhett's ear. "Getting close?" he asked. Rhett nodded. "Gonna come for me, baby?" Rhett nodded again, his hips stuttering as he released into his underwear. 

He kept his head buried in Link's neck as he steadied his breathing, his face turning red in embarrassment. "I think...I need to go to the restroom."

Link stifled a laugh and kissed Rhett's forehead. "Okay, baby."

Rhett hurried to the bathroom and into a stall. He really hated going commando in jeans, but that was better than letting his underwear dry to his dick. After he shoved his underwear in his pocket and cleaned up as much as he could, Rhett returned to his seat. 

At the end of the movie, they stayed in their seats through the credits. "So, what'd you think of the movie?" Link asked, as they sat there waiting for the theater to clear out.

"Best movie experience I've had in years," Rhett answered. 

Link burst out laughing and grabbed Rhett's face to pull him in for a kiss. "Good. Now can we go get some real food?"

"Sure thing," Rhett said, grabbing Link's hand and leading him out of the theater. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I saw that the boys were back in studio and got excited and forgot to post!

Link couldn't believe he was going back to California the next day. Going back to pack his things and move out here to be with Rhett. He was excited and nervous and anxious and couldn't wait. 

While they were eating dinner, Link was mostly just pushing his food around on his plate. Eventually he looked at Rhett and said, "I wanna do something tonight, before I leave. I think when I get back the beach'll be too busy."

"Too busy for what?" Rhett asked, furrowing his brow. 

"Swimming," Link said innocently. 

Rhett continued to look confused. "I mean, the beaches do get full, but especially at night we can stick to the beach in front of my friend's house and we won't be bothered."

"No, that's not…" Link huffed out a breath. "I meant skinny dipping, Rhett."

"Ohhhhhhh," Rhett said with a smirk. "You  _ are _ an exhibitionist, aren't you?"

Link narrowed his eyes at Rhett. "At least I'm not asking you to go in July or August."

Rhett laughed. "I didn't say I had a problem with it. Just making an observation."

Link huffed again, a frown forming on his face. "So, do you wanna go or not?"

Rhett smiled. "You're cute when you're pouty." Link's frown deepened. "But yeah. I haven't gone skinny dipping since shortly after I moved here. Let's go."

Rhett grabbed towels while Link cleared up their food. When Rhett returned to the kitchen, he asked, "Do you wanna grab a couple beers and fishing poles and we'll wade fish until the sun goes down?"

"What? You don't want to walk down to the beach naked now? An hour before the sun sets? Whyever not?" Link asked, feigning innocence. 

"Hmm. Maybe because I don't mind living dangerously, but I  _ do _ mind asking to be put on the sex offenders registration list," Rhett replied, just as sarcastically. 

"Hmm. Good point," Link conceded. "Okay, fishing first, exhibitionism later."

Rhett laughed. "Sounds like a plan. You go change and I'll throw some beer in the little cooler."

-

They had walked down to the bait shack and were headed back to a more private part of the beach. "I wish I could just hire someone to pack up my stuff and send it out here for me," Link said, interrupting the silence. 

"It's expensive, but you could," Rhett mused. 

Link looked at him in disbelief. "If you think  _ I _ could allow someone else to go through my things and pack them up, you don't know me very well."

Rhett chuckled. "I didn't figure you'd be able to do something like that, but technically the option exists if you're willing to pay. That's all I was saying."

After getting set up in their spot and fishing for a while, Link spoke again. "I know I'll be back in a few weeks or so, but I'm still going to miss you."

Rhett stared out over the water as the sun began to make contact with the horizon. "I'm gonna miss you, too, hon. But we'll talk every day. Maybe figure out video chatting?"

"Yeah," Link said, mournfully. He leaned against Rhett and reeled his line in. "I've gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed with you, I'm not even excited about getting back to my own bed."

Rhett wrapped his arm around Link. "Well your new bed will be anxiously awaiting your return."

Link snorted a small laugh. "The bed, huh?"

Rhett nodded, solemnly. "Yep. The bed. Just the bed. Certainly not me."

This time Link's laugh was genuine. "I thought that was the case." 

The sun dipped below the horizon and Link looked up and down the beach. It was empty. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. "We doing this or what?" he asked. 

Rhett pulled his line in out of the water. "Not wasting any time, are you?"

Link poked him in the side. "Hurry up, old man." Then he dropped his trunks and ran for the water. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son turns 3 tomorrow, and he's going into his own bed tonight. I don't know yet how much sleep we're going to be getting, so if I'm tired I may end up skipping a day once or twice this week. We'll see. He was a preemie who was born at 29 weeks and I lived at the hospital the 3 months he was in the NICU and held him at least 12 hours a day then has slept with me every night since, so wish us luck lol


	31. Chapter 31

Rhett awoke with his morning wood nestled up against Link's ass and Link rocking back against him. He kissed the back of Link's neck, thinking that he was awake, but then Link softly muttered something and realized he was still asleep. 

"You dreaming, honey?" Rhett whispered in Link's ear and rolling his hips forward to match Link's movements. Link murmured again incoherently and Rhett chuckled. "Wake up, hon. Wanna make love to you one more time before you have to leave."

Last night, after an hour of swimming and teasing in the ocean, they had rushed back to Rhett's house, shared a shower, then had had a round of emotion-driven sex. They had fallen asleep naked and wrapped up in each other. 

Rhett really wanted to just slide back inside Link, since he was probably relaxed enough from being asleep to not hurt him. Since they hadn't discussed having sex while one of them was sleeping, though, he was making himself wait until Link was awake enough to at least grunt his consent. 

Rhett reached under his pillow and grabbed the lube he had shoved there during their last round of activities. He slicked up his cock then reached his arm around Link, ready to take hold when Link woke up. "Link," he said a little louder. 

"Harumph," Link snorted, then his movements stopped. "Mmm, I was dreaming," he mumbled. 

"Oh, yeah?" Rhett asked, gently taking Link's erection in hand now that he was awake. "Want me to make your dreams a reality?"

Link giggled and rocked his hips back again. "It would be a shame to waste this before I have to leave."

"My thoughts exactly," Rhett said, adjusting himself to hit Link's hole on his next thrust. They both moaned as Rhett slid inside. "This is a perk I'm gonna miss."

"Mm, my perky ass?" Link asked, reaching an arm back to grab Rhett's hip and hold on as he was thrust into. 

"You know it," Rhett said with a chuckle. "I love this. Waking up with you in my arms, ass at the ready…"

Link laughed. "You're horrible. But I'm horrible, too. Because I love knowing that any morning I could randomly be woken up like this."

"Know what else?" Rhett asked, continuing their slow ascent towards release. 

"What's that?" Link asked, humming happily. 

"I love you, too," Rhett said. 

Link giggled. "I love you, too." He raised his top leg and reached it over and behind Rhett's hip. "And as much as I'd love to stay here all day letting you fuck me… I still need to shower...and eat...and get to the airport. Unfortunately, I need you to pick up the pace here," he said, digging his heels into the back of Rhett's leg.

Rhett growled, and even he wasn't sure if it was in answer to the challenge of getting them off quicker or because Link had to be going, but he picked up his pace and tightened his grip on Link's cock. Too soon, in his opinion, Link spilled into his hand and he followed him over the edge, filling Link one more time before he left. 

Link eased himself forward and rolled over to kiss Rhett. "Gimme ten minutes to shower."

"I'll make you a cup of coffee to take with you," Rhett said, reluctantly letting Link slip out of bed. 

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Link said, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

-

"I wish I could drive you to the airport," Rhett said, standing with Link by his car, trying to make the last couple minutes stretch out. 

"I know," Link said, frowning. "But I'll probably have an hour to kill before boarding, so I'll text you. And I'll call you when I land. And tonight before I go to bed. And-"

Rhett laughed, cutting Link off. "I know, hon. I'll be okay." He gave Link a kiss. "Now you should leave before I decide to not let you."

Link smiled and raised on his toes for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I'll be back before you know it," Link assured him. 

"You better," Rhett teased. "Now get outta here."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the day off from writing and posting talking with my very conservative, religious mother about why the riots are a reasonable means of protest. I think by the end of the day she was at least truly trying to ruminate over the things I told her, so hopefully it did some good. 
> 
> And for those wondering, my son cried a bit the first night, but the second he stayed in his bed with no crying and minimal fuss all night! Hopefully that means that it won't take long for him to find it second nature to crawl in his own bed instead of mine. 😊


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sure been a week... But here's a late in the day update! Going forward, I'm aiming to update every other day, but don't hold me to that. Lol. Also, there's roughly 10 chapters left.

A _click_ sounded as Link shut the door behind him. He was back in his apartment in California, looking around. He had never noticed before how lackluster it was. He had decorated some, but it was like something was missing and he had just never noticed before. 

He walked through the apartment trying to figure out what was absent. Finally it hit him. Rhett. Rhett wasn't a part of this place. And now that Link knew what was waiting for him back on the east coast, he had no qualms packing up his life here. Not that he'd had many reservations left, but seeing his old life in a new light dismissed all his doubts. 

And now he was missing Rhett. He wanted to call him again, but he had talked to him when he landed and Rhett was working so he restrained himself from making another call. Instead he headed out to his car and grabbed the boxes and trash bags he had bought on the way from the airport and began going through his belongings. 

-

By three o'clock Link was exhausted. Between jetlag and the time difference, it felt like much later in the day. He had managed to get his kitchen totally packed, and there had been a lot more in there than he had expected, considering how little he used it. He had also taken pictures of all of the big items he needed to sell or donate before he moved. 

He decided to go take a short nap, then spend the evening putting his stuff online. He collapsed on his bed and buried his head in his pillow, immediately sad that he couldn't smell Rhett. Still, he closed his eyes and fell asleep in minutes, his exhaustion too much to ignore. 

-

Link woke up to the sound of his phone chiming. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around, momentarily confused about his surroundings. Remembering that he was back in California, he frowned and grabbed his phone. He smiled when he saw that it was Rhett texting him. 

_Just had dinner without you and it_

_was really weird. I didn't like it._

_I miss you._

Link checked the time and saw that an hour had passed since he laid down, which meant that it was seven in North Carolina. 

_I just woke up from a nap lol. It's_

_lonely here without you. I can't wait_

_to be home. <3 _

_Don't forget, your bed is eagerly awaiting your return._

Link laughed. Not even a day apart and he knew that's what he missed most about Rhett. His easy ability to joke around and make him laugh. 

_Yeah, this poser bed over here just_

_isn't the same._

Attached: bed.img

_So you don't have to use your imagination._

_Did you seriously just send me_

_a picture of your bed? Lol_

_XD maybe_

_You're such a dork._

_I love you._

_Love you too :*_

_Getting a lot of packing done?_

_Some. Took pictures of the stuff I'm_

_selling. Gonna post it this afternoon._

_Well, almost evening now._

_Well, hurry up so you can get back to_

_your one true love ;)_

Link smiled a soft, wistful smile as he read Rhett's message. He knew that Rhett was mostly joking, but the words stirred something in him as thinking about Rhett long-term was starting to always do to him. Every day he understood more and more how the men in his family had been so quick to jump the gun and propose quickly. When you know, you know. And with Rhett, he was realizing that he knew. 

_I'm counting the seconds until then._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't been getting my notifications about comments, but I'll try to check in and catch them all. Please still comment! 😂
> 
> Also, the formatting for their texting is a pain in my ass, but I think I got it right.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if this would be beta'd in time for a morning post, but criminalmind1927 is a champ and got it done. 💖

Rhett's phone started ringing as soon as he walked through the door. He knew Link had spent the morning dropping off the last of his miscellaneous stuff at some donation center and figured it was him calling on his drive back to the apartment. He didn't even look at his phone as he answered. 

"Hey, sweetie. How'd it go this morning?" Rhett asked. 

Instead of Link's chipper voice, a gruff voice snorted. Rhett pulled back his phone and looked at the screen. "Oh, shit," he whispered. "I mean, hi, Dad."

"Hmmph. Language, young man," Rhett's father groused into the phone. 

"Sorry, sir. So, uh, how are you doing?" he asked tentatively. His father had a way about him that unless Rhett could see his face, he couldn't tell the type of mood he was in. Still, something told Rhett that something had him in a less than good mood. 

"What's this your mother just told me?" his father asked. "About some boy coming to live with you?"

"Yeah, Dad," Rhett said, slightly apprehensive. "His name is Link. He's my boyfriend."

Rhett's dad sighed deeply. "Look." He paused for a moment before starting again. "I understand that you sometimes have these...urges. I mean, I don't understand at all, but heaven help me I've tried."

Rhett closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought he and his dad were past the discussions about his sexuality. 

"Anyway, needing to…'take care of things' is one thing, but dating men? Moving one in? I thought I raised you better than that," Rhett's dad said. 

"Obviously you didn't," Rhett muttered. 

"What was that?" Rhett didn't think his dad caught the words, but he definitely caught the tone.

Rhett took a deep breath. "Dad, I can't just…'take care of things,' as you so eloquently said, with a guy then go home to a woman. It's not- it doesn't work that way. And even if it did, I love Link. It wouldn't work with  _ him _ , even if I wanted it to."

His father was silent for a moment. Rhett would almost think he had hung up except he could practically hear teeth grinding over the line. "And your mother said that you're bringing him for Thanksgiving?" he finally asked. 

"Mom  _ insisted  _ I bring him for Thanksgiving. We both know that nothing could change her mind about that now short of a tornado ripping the house apart," Rhett said matter of factly. 

"Yes, I'm aware," his father grumbled. "So there's nothing I can do to make you give up on this boy?"

"What? No!" Rhett practically shouted out in shock. "I told you, Dad. I love him. Actually, there's a good chance I'm gonna end up asking him to marry me. So maybe you should start getting used to that idea now." His dad just grunted. "Oh, but don't mention that last bit to mom? She hears the word 'marriage' or 'wedding' and she'll make my life a living hell until I actually propose."

His father sighed again. "Yeah, don't worry. I won't be mentioning  _ that _ to her, ever. That's all you."

"Okay. Uh, thanks? I guess." Rhett was confused on where they were standing in the conversation. 

His dad just grunted once more. "Don't forget to call your mother this week."

"Don't worry, I-" Rhett started to say, then realized that his father had hung up. He rubbed his hand over his face and headed for the fridge to grab a beer. 

He was about to fall onto the couch when his phone rang again. He looked at the screen. This time it was Link. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hiya! Just driving back to the apartment. Got everything dropped off and-"

Rhett smiled as Link clamored on. He wasn't going to mention his conversation with his dad. It would only cause Link unnecessary stress. He  _ would  _ make sure and remind Link just how much he loved him, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Rhett's dad is a lovely person.


	34. Chapter 34

"Are you sure you're okay with me spending a couple days at my mom's house?" Link asked as he watched the moving van drive off.

"I already told you, hon. It's perfectly fine," Rhett assured him. 

They had already talked about Link taking a couple days to say goodbye to his mom, since he had never lived in another state from her, much less across the country. Link maybe didn't like to come out and say it, but he was definitely a mama's boy. And fortunately, his perfect boyfriend seemed to understand and not judge him for it.

"Okay, well I'll try not to let her rope me into staying too long," Link promised.

"Take all the time you need, Link. The moving people will help me place the big stuff, and I won't touch anything you put in a box. I promise," Rhett ribbed lightly. 

Link rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried about you going through my stuff."

Rhett chuckled. "I know, hon. I'm teasing. Now  _ try _ to stop worrying. I've got everything handled on this end. You have fun with your mom and I'll see you sometime next week."

Link sighed. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll...go visit my mom, and I'll be home soon."

Link could practically hear Rhett's warm smile through the phone. "Home. I like that. Now have fun. I love you. Call me tonight before you go to bed."

"I will. Love you, too." 

◇◇◇◇

"Momma! I'm home!" Link called out, walking into his mother's house. She insisted that as long as he was her son, he never had to knock to come in her house. 

"My baby!" his mother called back, coming out of the kitchen. "Come gimme a hug." Link easily melted into her arms. "I can't believe my only baby is leaving me."

" _ Mooom, _ " Link whined, "Don't make this any harder on me." He kissed the top of her head and stepped back. 

"I'm sorry, dear," Sue said, giving Link a sad yet proud smile. "I really am happy for you. I'm just gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, momma. But Rhett is so great that-"

"Hey, now," Sue said, interrupting him. "Don't you feel guilty about a thing. As much as I'd like to keep you to myself forever, that wouldn't be fair. And you really seem to love this Rhett character. I can hear it in your voice when we talk. And I can see it in your eyes now. You're happier than you've been in a long time."

Link blushed. Somehow his mother had always been able to read him like a book. "Yeah. I know it's fast, but I really do love him. I think...I think he might be the one…"

His mom squealed and hugged Link tight. Link laughed and hugged her back. "Don't get too excited. There's no ring on my finger yet."

Sue wiped a tear from her eye. "What, a mother can't be happy that her baby fell in love?"

Link giggled. "Yeah, I guess that's okay."

"Good. Now let's get you settled and you can help me make sandwiches for lunch," Sue said, pushing Link toward his old bedroom. 

-

"So tell me," Sue said as they sat down with their sandwiches, "you said he might be the one? Are you gonna ask him or wait for him to ask you?"

Link groaned. " _ Mom _ . I don't know… I mean, I guess… You know me. Trying to plan a proposal? I don't know. I'll probably wait a while and see if he does first. I'm not necessarily in a  _ rush _ or anything. It's more like, I'd say yes if  _ he _ asked  _ me. _ "

Sue nodded in understanding. "Do you think he will? Ask, I mean? I need to know if I need to start saving for a plane ticket."

Link laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'd buy you a plane ticket if you needed one, mom. And we've only talked about it in a roundabout way. I doubt he's ring shopping while I'm out here."

Sue laughed. "You never know, baby. You never know."

Link smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. He  _ wasn't  _ in a hurry to get married. But thinking about Rhett taking the time to look for a ring to propose with? He certainly couldn't deny how his heart beat faster at the thought. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely no post tomorrow because I'm 95% sure tomorrow is Saturday lol. But Sunday or Monday I'll definitely be back. Roughly 7 more chapters left. 😬


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget my regularly scheduled post times, I'm gonna keep everyone on their toes!

"So how are things going? How's your mom?" Rhett asked, crawling into bed. It was only a little after eight in California, but that meant it was after eleven in North Carolina and Rhett was tired. Not too tired to chat with Link for a while, though. 

"Good. Good. I'm glad you made me stay," Link admitted to him. "I miss you, of course. It's a little weird sleeping in my old room," Link said, chuckling. 

"Yeah? You in that bed now?" Rhett missed Link, too, and even the simple thought of Link laying in a bed was enough to get Rhett's blood pumping faster. 

"Yeah," Link said with a giggle. "Why? That doing something for ya?"

"It's been two weeks, hon. Just hearing your voice is doing something for me," Rhett admitted. 

"Oh, yeah?" Link asked, lowering his voice and trying to sound seductive. "Well, what are you wearing, big daddy?"

Rhett laughed. "Big daddy, huh?"

"Just play along if you want this," Link half whined. 

"Okay, okay," Rhett said, smiling. "I'm in bed and I planned to fall asleep after this call, so I'm naked. What about you?"

There was some obvious movement and clothes rustling, then Link said, "Yeah, me, too. Totally naked."

Rhett chuckled. "What would I do without you?"

"Well tonight you'd be jacking off alone," Link responded, matter of factly. 

Rhett snorted. "That I would. So are you hard yet? Touching yourself?"

Link sighed happily. "I'm touching myself now. How bout you?"

"Since you mentioned you were sleeping in your old room," Rhett teased. 

"Then I better catch up," Link said. "Hold on, lemme-"

Rhett heard the phone being put down and lots of scuffles, followed by silence, then more scuffling and Link grunting. "Okay, I'm back. Had to grab lube. And put my ear buds in. I still sound okay?" 

"Sound great. So, lube, huh? Whatcha need that for?" Rhett asked, knowing exactly what it was for and his dick getting harder at the thought. 

Link chuckled and Rhett could hear the cap on the lube pop. "So I can get myself nice and wet. Then I'm gonna finger fuck myself while you're over there rubbing one out."

Rhett groaned when his dick twitched in his hand. "Damn. I wish I could watch that. Seeing you open up on my fingers is always the highlight of any evening."

Link moaned and Rhett knew he was now two fingers deep in himself. "I thought getting to sink that fat cock in me was the highlight of your evenings," Link teased. 

"Fuck, Link." Rhett squeezed the base of his dick and tried to settle himself down. "You keep talking and this is gonna be over really quick."

Link chuckled. "I thought getting off was the point of this? Come whenever you want. I'm definitely going for speed and not finesse. That can wait til I'm home," Link said, his words followed shortly by a small squeak. 

"Yes, sir," Rhett conceded, resuming a fast pace on his cock. "You teasing your prostate?" he asked when Link's breath sped up. "Imagining me over you, pounding hard? Or maybe you're on your knees and I'm draped over your back?"

Link was starting to whimper and Rhett knew he was getting close. He adjusted his grip on himself, adding a twist each time he got to his glans.

"Or maybe I've got your ankles bent up by your ears?" Rhett asked. "Fuck you're so flexible. Hot as hell. Only thing hotter is when you ride me. Just slide down my dick and take what's yours."

Link's whining turned into a long groan and Rhett knew he was coming. "That's it, honey. Come for me. Fuck I can't wait to see it in person again. Shit. I'm gonna come, too. Ahhhh, Link. Fuck!"

They both sat on the phone for a few minutes, panting while they caught their breath. Finally, Link spoke. "So I'm leaving in the morning. It'll probably take me three days to get home."

"Well, take your time, hon. You're driving alone, so if you need to rest, rest. I'll be here whenever you get here," Rhett told him. 

"I know. I'll be careful," Link promised. "But I need to go shower now. I feel like I'm covered in lube and come," he said with a laugh. 

"Sounds delicious," Rhett said. "Text me before you leave and whenever you stop for lunch?"

"I'll do one better and call at lunch," Link told him. 

"Sounds good. Now go clean up. I love you. Good night."

"Love you, too. See you in a few days."

Rhett was smiling as he hung up the phone. Three days and he'd have Link back for good. 


	36. Chapter 36

Link was so tired of driving. Three days alone in his car was definitely his max. He didn't mind road trips, but in the future he didn't want to drive more than two or three hours without Rhett going with him. 

_Just crossed the state line!_

_I'll be home soon :D_

_Are you texting and driving?_

_No texting, mister >:( _

Link threw his phone in the passenger seat. "Fine," he mumbled. "I was just excited," he huffed, knowing that Rhett was right, but grumpy enough from being on the road for so long that he wanted to throw a tantrum about it. 

Another six hours later, Link _finally_ made it to Rhett's house. To _his_ house. He was home and even now, sitting in the driveway, he had a hard time believing it was real.

Originally, Link had planned on accosting Rhett as soon as he walked in the door. But that was many hours and hundreds of miles ago. Now he just wanted to shower off the truck stops and gas stations from his journey, take a nap, and when he woke up _then_ he would accost Rhett. 

"Oh, hoooney! I'm hooome!" Link sang out, as he stepped inside the house. 

Rhett stepped out of the bedroom, smiling bright at Link. "Hey, sweetie. Welcome home." He wrapped Link up in his arms and kissed him deeply. "I started a bath for you. Come on."

-

After a hot bath, in which Rhett washed his hair and scrubbed him down, followed by a nap snuggled into Rhett's side, Link woke up feeling refreshed. And horny. Rhett had joined him in just a pair of boxer briefs and the sheet had been shoved down in their sleep, leaving Rhett's chest and stomach on display. 

Rationally, Link knew that it had only been a few weeks since he had last seen Rhett's stomach, but either Rhett had been working out or he had forgotten how _good_ Rhett looked, or maybe both. Whatever happened, Link needed to get his hands on Rhett's stomach right _now._

Fortunately, after the morning Rhett had woken him up to have sex, they had discussed somniphilia-and specifically starting play with the intent to wake the other up-so Link had no qualms whatsoever about easing the band of Rhett's underwear down and tucking it under his balls. 

Link gently placed his hands on Rhett's hips and leaned down to take Rhett's soft cock in his mouth. He let his fingers trail through the hair on Rhett's lower belly then along the line of definition around his abs while bobbing his head at a leisurely pace. 

Rhett slowly started to respond, filling Link's mouth and squirming under his touch. He opened his eyes just a bit and watched Link through his eyelashes. "I'm so glad I asked you to move in," he teased, his voice still gravelly from sleep. 

Link tried to laugh and ended up choking on Rhett's now mostly hard cock. He pulled off, sputtering and coughing. "Well, I gotta pay my way somehow." He winked and took Rhett back in his mouth. 

Rhett chuckled. "In that case, I'm gonna end up owing _you_. So good at this," he said, closing his eyes and settling his head back again. 

Link hummed happily around Rhett's length at the praise and started bobbing his head faster. He was making it sloppy and with lots of tongue. When he turned his head to get a different angle, he could see his saliva dribbling down Rhett's balls and into his crack. It made Link throb and he reached a hand into his boxers to get a grip on his own hard dick. 

Rhett was moaning and wriggling around, every sound and movement going straight to Link's dick as he stripped himself fast and hard. Link used his free hand to cup Rhett's balls. When Link could tell that Rhett was getting close, Link ran his middle finger behind Rhett's balls and pressed hard into his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside. 

Rhett made a half grunt, half crying out sound as he blew in Link's mouth. Link moaned as he swallowed Rhett's release and sped up the hand on his own cock until he was coming into his boxers. After he had worked them both through their orgasms, he stripped off his boxers and wiped off what hadn't been caught in the fabric. 

"It's good to be home," Link said, settling back against Rhett. Rhett just laughed and pulled him close for a kiss. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who noticed the chapter numbers, don't worry. THIS STORY IS NOT DONE. Just the next part I want to cover is 4 months in the future and I want to tackle it like a time stamp. There's at least 4 more parts and 5-7k words left to be written. I will probably only be adding new parts once a week from here on out because I want each new addition to be longer. 
> 
> But I felt like this was a good place to "end" this story for now. I won't be taking on any new projects until this or Inheritance is finished. So again, don't worry. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting as I write and not on a schedule, so make sure and pester me to keep writing. 💖 I'm on tumblr @outofnowhere82


End file.
